


The Dark Secrets of The Great Diamond Authority

by K9OfTheDarkness1997



Series: Steven Universe: The Rise of Sakyra [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Gem Egg Hell, Gem Pregnancy, Gemlings, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Mental Breakdown, Multi, My own story - Freeform, OC X CANON, Oc's with canon characters together, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Pregnancy, Tags i'm not sure how to describe, false labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9OfTheDarkness1997/pseuds/K9OfTheDarkness1997
Summary: With White Diamond the only diamond and seeing how big her Empire grew so quickly she wants to add two more diamonds to make the Great Diamond Authority her plans go well but somewhere deep within space someone wants to try to stop her plans and do things to her future children.A terrifying event White Diamond will never forget.PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING:This is my own version of how the diamonds came to be, featuring my own collection of Oc's Sakyra a giant flying Nebulan Wolf hybrid, and her Wolf Gems. If you want more info, please visit my DeviantArt account to see what they look like and more info on them.Address: hellbound-hellhound.deviantart.com





	1. The Beginning

After thousands of years of colonizing, empire perfection, and gem productions, White Diamond The ancient ruler of Gem kind has been improving far better than she ever thought possible, And The mighty White Ruler couldn't be more proud. While sitting on her throne chair scrolling her usual work of planet finding, gem production updates and how the empire Homeworld is greatly approving, White Diamond just smiles happily seeing how well things are with little to no problems. 

Her Pearl standing tall and straight looking at the big white screen that her diamond is operating she couldn't help but glance at her Diamond to see her always happy smile but, it wasn't there, no smile and her once grey sparkling eyes were now just dull and looked a lil milky from looking at the same old updates, Pearl looked away Quickly hoping White Diamond didn't notice, Pearl looked confused and suspicious she couldn't help but break the silence between them. 

 

"Umm M-my Diamond permission to speak?" Pearl asks a lil stuttered and not very loud, White Diamond didn't answer right away stopping after 10 seconds and turns her head to her Pearl.

"Permission to speak Pearl" White Diamond says with no emotion in her voice which only makes the suspicion worse. 

 

"Uhh, i just...couldn't help but feel proud of our empire growing and i just had to take a quick look at your face to see how proud you were but, you looked kinda down or not really impressed anymore, is something wrong my Diamond." Pearl asks voice full of worry and confusion White Diamonds eyes widen a lil looking away for a short moment frowning a lil but not looking entirely offended. 

 

"No Pearl nothings wrong, i just..." White lost her words for a moment looking up to the window on the right side of the control room showing a large view of Homeworld. Pearl's shoulders stiffen a little very worried of what her diamond will say next. 

 

"I have been thinking and realizing about something." White Diamond says so suddenly not really what Pearl was expecting. "Then if you don't mind can you tell me?" Pearl asks.

 

"Well, its been thousands of years and well i am happy that my Empire is growing so well but, its been like this for so long and, things are getting to be, a lil too intense for me" White Diamond says sounding a little worried and down.

 

"I'm sure whatever it is it can be fixed My Diamond" Pearl says hoping to reassure her upset Diamond. "No its not like this, what i mean is with how many planets i've invaded and with thousands of Gems already made its been growing too fast and i'm afraid very soon i alone won't be enough to rule this Empire on my own." White Diamond finishes. Pearl's eyes grow even wider, how did she not notice this, White Diamond invaded hundreds of planets, And with that amount of planets so many gems are made to quickly of course this could happen. 

 

"Oh My, i can't believe i didn't notice My Diamond, but how can we fix this?" Pearl asks a lil panicked so lost on what to say next.

 

"Well, i do have an idea but i don't think their's anyway it can work in a different way." White Diamond says after turning off the screen and getting off her Throne. Pearl tilts her head and quirks a brow. 

 

"If i may ask what are you implying My Diamond." Pearl asks 

 

"Well you know how i came to be with the gem as old as time right? The Paragon?" White Says Pearl standing up also "Oh yes of course how can i forget that gem? very few gems including me and you have seen this gem its what you were made of deep in space the Paragon glowed a beautiful bright white blinding light and your gem took its shape and you formed for the first time, still fresh in my memories." Pearl says in an elegant and mighty tone. White Diamond nods and smiles clearly loved what Her Pearl had said.

 

"Your very right Pearl but of course aside from me only you knows what happened to that gem." White Diamond says frowning in a saddened voice. Pearl than makes the same face, remembering that after White Diamond took the Paragon in her ship for special storage a horrible collision happened which White Diamond and Pearl were in at the time the collision damaged her ship and a huge hole broke in the ship by a meteorite and The Paragon got sucked out of Her ship and disappeared into the Nebula's never to be seen again. 

 

White Diamond tried to find it but after thousands of years of searching it was never found. believing the gem must be destroyed or sucked into a blackhole into the void. 

 

"I still feel so bad you had to experience this My Diamond i knew just how much the Paragon meant to you." Pearl says sadly White Diamond can only nod. 

 

"But what i wanted to say is i think to help the Empire become more perfect than ever i was thinking of adding more diamonds." White diamond continues. "But how are we gonna do that without the Paragon?" Pearl says. "I don't think There could be any planets capable of creating a diamond, diamonds would need tons of energy and the perfect conditions for such a thing but so far only the Paragon was able to do this by creating you My Diamond." Pearl says

 

"Well a few months ago, i tried to find another way i tried finding a planet but that didn't work out and well i think i did find another way." White Diamond says Pearl perks up staring right to her Diamond. "Y-you did how My Diamond?" Pearl asks so suddenly and a lil excitement can be heard.

 

"Well After from what research i was able to recover from the Paragon and myself it turned out i'm every color of the light, and that i'm very special." White diamond says her voice starting to sound prideful. 

 

"So how special are you My Diamond?" Pearl liking the sound to this. "I learned with this special part of me i will be able to use myself to create more diamonds. I'm part of the Paragon and with that i have the ability to make life itself. So i want to add at least two more diamonds for the empire, and they'll be a part of myself." White Diamond finishes. 

 

Pearl smiles and feels a lil blush of her cheeks "R-really My Diamond create life itself, that'll be so unique so you want to add more diamonds into the empire if we add at least two more the empire will be in perfect balance, just think of how many more types of gem we can make." Pearl says happily

 

White Diamond already liking to this new way, to make more Diamonds will be perfect she'll make more diamonds herself being every color of the light in a colorless way. 

 

"Then it's settled, Pearl i need you to contact my top medical Gems so they'll help me support my decision." White Diamond commands walking to another room "Right away My Diamond" Pearl says already contacting the medical gems.

 

 

***

 

After contacting the lead Medial Gem a white Quartz and Explaining White Diamonds planning She and other gems who heard the whole conversation looked excited and very interested and all agreed wholeheartedly to arrive at White Diamonds chambers for a private discussion. 

 

White Diamond went into her room waiting for her pearl to finish the message and tell her what will they do next. After about 10 minutes Pearl opens the door and walks inside White Diamond seeing her and turns her head to her direction. 

 

"So what did they say Pearl?" White Diamond says Pearl looking excited replied "I explained everything to them and they're all very interested and think it'll be a good idea so they're on their way right now." Pearl says happily

 

"Excellent Pearl, wait by the door and let them in when they arrive" 

 

"Yes My diamond" Pearl salutes and walks to the door waiting for the medical gems to arrive.

 

A short while later Pearl hears footsteps coming from the hallway She turns her head to the left seeing the white Quartz from the call and some Peridot's were here too they brought some medical equipment too. Pearl smiles and greets the team and opens the door to White Diamonds chambers. 

 

As Pearl and the team come in surrounded my nothing but white decorated walls and large hanging grey and black curtains glittering from White Diamonds own light. They see The diamond herself sitting on her large bed looking out the window then turning her head to their direction looking as radiant and glorious as she always was. The team all smile excitedly and give her a salute before greeting her. White nods and smiles to see them here.

 

"We arrived as you requested My diamond" The white Quartz speaks first "Your Pearl told us everything, and we're more than happy to help My Diamond" She says in a strong polite tone.

 

"Great so i wanted you all here because i want to make extra sure i'll be able to make perfect diamonds so both physically and mentally, it must all be perfect for this to work the way i want it to." White Diamond explains

 

The white Quartz nods "Yes of course thats what we all want to know too for sure, so you said you're every color of the light so with that feature you can use all these lights to create a new life, Diamonds do come in a variety of colors but with you all White and colorless you have them all to create another diamond, so you already know or plan how many you want to create My Diamond?" 

 

"Well i have thought long and hard so i decided to add two more diamonds which will be three in total once they are made." White Diamond says

 

"Two oh that'll be something will it guys?" The White Quartz says and the peridots all nod in agreement. 

 

"Glad you like this idea so i want to know by how exactly i'll be able to do this without finding a planet and to see how i myself can do it in specific detail." White Diamond says 

 

"So well we'll need to scan your gem and...maybe the health of your physical form too i'm not to sure yet but we'll see what we can figure out since the idea of a new diamond is never heard of before so this is all new to us." The White Quartz says. 

 

White Diamond nods and lets The medical team get ready. 

 

Two peridots take a large screen machine with wheels and turn in on The White Quartz takes the remote it operates with and a scanning device used to scan gems for checking the condition, health and to scan their facet numbers. White Diamond lets The White Quartz get on her bed and she leans her head right to her so she can reach enough to scan Whites gem. 

 

The White Quartz gets the okay from White Diamond to start the test, And The Quartz turns on the scanner and a green line shines on Whites Gem scanning for anything wrong. After a short while The scan completes the machine shows stats and numbers and line graphs show results from conditions and information about White's gem and her own form. The answers come out clear, nothings wrong all conditions are excellent White Diamonds gem is very powerful seeing all the colors in her gem showing she is capable of crating another Diamond with it. But the results involving her physical form show strange answers and information. the two Peridots looking a bit confused and kinda amazed. 

 

Pearl comes to the machine to see for herself getting the same expressions the Peridots are showing. The white quartz looks down from Whites bed asking whats the hold up. 

 

"Hey peridot's can you tell me what results we got?" She yelled from above 

 

"Oh well we got some good ones Quartz!" one of the peridots says 

 

"So tell me everything" White Diamond says She leans down seeing the machine but can't read the small screen, She takes her large hand to pick up the peridots and her Pearl so they can answer her. 

 

"So what we all got is this, for your gem its in perfect condition for diamond making as we saw all the colors through the light but for the information we got from you form is well kinda amazing for all of us." The Peridot answers White Diamond looking confused tilts her head "What do you mean by 'amazing'? is it because how good i look?" 

 

"Eh not quite, what we mean is so in order to create a perfect diamond, you'll need to use your gem but for where the new diamond can be made is, well to make this new diamond 100% perfect your own body is the only place where a diamond can grow perfectly. So this means by from what we learned from the organic life of the planets you invaded you'll have to carry the new diamond yourself inside of you My Diamond." The peridot explains sounding a lil nervous that White Diamond will have to in the organic way get pregnant to make a new Diamond.

 

The others looking very surprised the White Quartz's shoulders stiffen a little very hesitant to look at her Diamonds reaction Pearl doing the same, for what felt like hours Pearl turns her head to White Diamond her expression almost unbelievable. 

 

White Diamonds eyes were wide looking almost emotionless, she stared down at the medical team then breaking her trance by shaking her head a little. "Wait like that?" White says so suddenly the team shake a bit thinking their Diamond doesn't like this. 

 

"y-yes my diamond" The peridot says 

 

"So what do you think My Diamond?" The white Quartz turns to White Diamond. She answers slowly "I...i think its wonderful, you're sure right to say amazing so only my own body is capable of creating a diamond?" White asks to make extra sure

"Yes my Diamond it's only you who can do this so, will you be willing to do this, we're not against it we just want to know what you think." Pearl steps in asking her Diamond. 

 

White Diamond nods "Yes..i'll do it i really want more diamonds, even if i have to use myself like this, then so be it i made my decision." White answers in a determined tone. 

 

The medial team agree telling White Diamond they'll support her along the way and After the team leaves, White Diamond goes to work on starting her plans to create the Diamond authority.


	2. Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp quite a surprise.

A few days have passed, White Diamond has been working on her planning for the future of the Empire, for the new Diamond additions, When The medical team has left Whites chambers she has a quick talk with her pearl saying that she'll be doing the main event for her diamond making progress in her special top secret room, which makes pearl blush a little from embarrassment. White Diamond leaves her large comfy bed and heads to a hallway on the right of the main chamber. The door to this sacred secret room is very well hidden only White Diamond and her personal pearl know about this room.

 

White Diamond trying hard to walk as quiet as she could by removing her heeled dress sandals she walks to a hallway, to a wall near one of her extraction chamber which is a very large shower room, with a glass stall shower and a mirror with white marble sink attached to it lies the hidden room. White activated a hidden invisible button on the wall and then phases a hidden door that looks like the wall, it opens revealing a large room, not much was in here just a large pile of pillows and sheets when White diamond takes just one foot in, the soft sound of a soothing tune begins to play when White enters in completely the wall above her begins to shine, a 360 degree view of a galaxy universe sky, this secret room is for White Diamond when she's in really bad moods and comes in this room to meditate and recharge her mental health.

 

The White Ruler lays down on the pillows one large enough for her head and setting a few on her sides and settles in to mediate that way she can have full focus, because the medial gems told her she has to carry the diamond herself to have a perfect diamond she needs to prepare herself both physically, mentally and emotionally. 

 

White Diamond closes her eyes and begins to focus on preparing her body for Carrying a Gemling a Diamond Gemling to be exact. Her Pearl stayed in the main chambers for a little while to give White Diamond some privacy and also so if any gems or the medical team try to contact her Pearl will answer saying that White Diamond is not available. 

 

Not too long later no calls or anything has been made so looks like the whole court in Homeworld must be busy, and scheduled gem Productions are not in working now, so with Pearl with nothing left to check on, she wonders how her diamond is doing, its been a few days should she check on White Diamond? 

 

"Hmm...i now have nothing to do, should i check on my Diamond? i'm not exactly allowed in her special chamber but...i don't know maybe i should just in case." Pearl says to herself while looking outside Whites chambers to see if any gems were arriving from the outside. After another quick check and still no one at the halls Pearl decides to check on White Diamond. Pearl heads to Whites extraction chamber, eyeing the wall where the door really is, Pearl has been in this room before but not all the time mostly when Whites in this room its best to not interfere and leave White Diamond alone. 

 

So with a little sweat on the forehead where Pearl's gem lays and feeling a little heat on the face she first places her head on the wall to hear anything, nothing well the walls are pretty thick and quite sound proof, Pearl decides to knock. With a shaking thin pale white hand Pearl knocks on the door not as loud as she tried but hoping her diamond heard it. After like a few seconds there was a respond. 

 

"ugh....oh P-pearl is that you?" White Diamond said on the other side of the wall "Y-yes my Diamond sorry if i bothered you but its been a few days i just...wanted to see if every-things alright my Diamond" Pearl answers voice shaken and a little stuttered.

 

"A few days!? was i really that distracted?.....sorry for holding you back...you can come in" White Diamond replies sounding a little embarrassed by something but it seems Pearl knows what. Pearl sees the door slowly open and Pearl steps inside as soon as the crack was wide enough for her to fit through. Pearl steps inside the ceiling and walls were surrounded by the calming light of the lilac and blue galaxies. Pearl sure could feel how relaxing it is to be in here. 

 

White Diamond was lying on her side looking absolutely calm and smiling so genuine. Pearl feels it too and comes to a nearby pillow to sit down with her diamond.

 

"So umm....how did it go, did it all work my Diamond?" Pearl asks voice soft as ever. White doesn't respond immediately, she lifts her upper body a little supporting herself with the largest pillow in the pile and then lies on her back. "Well, so i did all i could think of, i did all the steps i had to do. I chose which color i want to to use, and from the organic research i shape-shifted a womb in the right place" White gesture's by placing her large hand on her lower abdomen "and well with my own gem i was able to make a new life and it went right to my womb, so well it...it worked i'm pregnant Pearl." White Diamond finishes with a slight chirp of happiness in her usual emotionless voice. 

 

All pearl could do was stay still eyes widen in pure shock, face growing a little pale. Then pearl looks right at her Diamonds eyes and smiles "It...it did you're Pregnant my Diamond?" Pearl asks almost in disbelief "Yes i am Pearl i know its a lot to take in but well its the truth i'm pregnant" White Diamond answers.

 

Pearl then shows teethe then covers her mouth trying to hide a muffled scream, she was so happy she can't believe she's witnesses something thats a first to gem history a diamond carrying new life. White Diamond could feel all the excitement she feels the same way, she takes her large hand and places it on Pearl which Pearl grabs her finger in a tight hug. 

 

"Oh, My diamond i can't believe it i'm so happy for you we'll have a new diamond and the empire will greatly improve." Pearl says full of pride White could only nod and smile. "But if i may ask my Diamond, do you know what color the new diamond will be do you know exactly?" Pearl asks.

 

"Well yes, i do know what color she'll be, but you sure you want to know thought you might like a surprise, or something?" White asks Pearl begins to think "Well i kinda do but i'm starting to think maybe surprise me but....i dunno yet" Pearl now not too sure for an answer.

 

"Well i'll let you think about it, right now so its all worked as the medical gems explained to me so how about you go contact them to come over and do a quick checkup?" White Diamond orders as she gets up and leaves the hidden room the galaxy walls now fading back to black. "Of course my Diamond i'll call them right away." Pearl says following white outta the room and into the main chambers. 

 

***

 

Pearl goes to the diamond communicater and quickly dials the medical team, they answer after a few seconds. "This is the main medical gem room" an Amethyst answers the call "Hello this is White Diamonds Pearl speaking" Pearl says in a strong tone. "Oh the diamonds Pearl what brings you here?" The Amethyst says sounding quite excited. 

 

"I need the medial team to arrive at my diamonds chambers right now we have something private to attend to and we need the medical team here." Pearl says.

 

"Oh okay sure i'll send the White quartz and the Peridot's right away thank you for calling" The Amethyst says.

 

"Thank you thats all" Pearl says after hanging up. White Diamond sits down on her bed after the call ends waiting for the medical team to arrive. 

 

About 10 minutes pass and the door from the outside knocks Pearl immediately goes to answer it, Pearl opens the large door and sees the same White Quartz and the two Peridots from before they all looked excited to be called here again. "Well we got the message and we all arrived as soon as we can soooo....how'd it go Pearl" White Quarts asks Pearl making the same face she was making.

 

"Well My diamond has been busy so well right now she's *smirk* She's pregnant now." Pearl says trying not to yell The team all smile and make tiny sounds and all shake a little from excitement. "Splendid well i guess you called us to make double sure and to see how well it went?" one of the Peridots ask. 

 

"Exactly why your here so come it we ain't got much time to waste right now." Pearl says letting the Medical team enter Whites chambers, the same shinning light greeting them. White Diamond sitting on her bed waiting for them, The team give a salute and they get to work. "We're so glad to be back my Diamond so well Pearl explained everything and well we want to say congrats's to you and well, you want us to make sure first?" White Quartz asks.

 

The snow colored diamond nods "Yes quartz i believe to be pregnant but i want to see how well it came out after this process" White Diamond says

 

"Yes My Diamond, we'll check this for you so we got what we needed first...well i really hate saying this but will you removed some of your clothing, only on the lower abdomen cuz we need direct skin contact in order to scan it right." White Quartz says a lil sweaty and blushing a little, White blushed only for a second at the odd request but then sees why is has to be done.

 

"Ugh, yes sure do what has to be done." White didn't sound to nervous or embarrassed as much as the gems were thinking, So she lets the Medical team do their job. She lays down on her back on the bed the lower part of her dress had been moved outta the way showing her flat and quite tight abdomen, too bad this'll be gone in a few months. The Medical team and Pearl all go on the bed too so they'll reach White Diamond. 

 

The White quartz takes a small scanning device that's connected to the machine with a large screen, and another to scan White's gemstone, to check for if her gem is producing energy for the upcoming Gemling. White Quartz heads right to white's abdomen on display for the scan, she looks at it a little flushed but quickly shrugs it off and gets the scanner on. 

 

"Okay is the machine on?" White Quartz quickly asks The peridots check "Yes its on the screen is ready for pick-ups" one Peridot answers. "Alright so let's get scanning" The White Quartz turns on the scanner and gently places her hand and the scanner on Whites abdomen a greenish light spreads up and down to do any pick up's. One of the peridots scans Whites Gemstone to see any changed stats. 

After a few minutes the scan competes. Something shows up on the screen, It's hard to se from a distance visual but Pearl and one Peridot go to the screen to take a better look, White Diamond, the Quartz and the other Peridot all lean their heads down. 

"Oh well everyone looks like we got something" The peridot says in a cheerful tone. Everyone gets wide eyes "So what is it" The white Quartz says trying not to sound too demanding. 

 

"We can see a very tiny new Gem starting to develop in White diamonds womb, she is pregnant!" The Peridot says Pearl, White Quartz and the second Peridot all look at each other and gasp happily White Diamond just smiling and nodding silently. 

 

"I...i can't believe it My Diamond congratulations!" The white Quartz couldn't hold her happiness in the whole team and pearl give a quick cheer.

 

"This is amazing, so ugh should we make an announcement My Diamond?" Pearl asks.

 

"yes but not quite yet, soon but i want to wait a short while i'll make the announcement in a few days." White Diamond says

 

"Whatever you desire My Diamond we won't tell anyone, so ugh well the scan can't pick it up but which color is it if you know My Diamond" The White quartz asks

 

"Well yes you want me to tell you?" White asks first "Oh no not me i like surprises so i wanna wait until she enters the world my Diamond" White quartz says the peridots nod in agreement. 

 

"Alright so that will be all, we'll schedule another appointment ugh when should that be?" White Diamond asks.

 

"I'd say maybe in 3 weeks" The White quartz says.

 

"good so for next plans i'll make the announcement in a few days and in three weeks come back here for another check up" White Diamond says

 

"Yes we'll be here for you my Diamond" The Medical team give a salute before leaving.


	3. Pregnancy Symptoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have my own personal head-canon's about how how the symptoms will be. a lil different than human pregnancies, just so no one gets confused. I'll only explain this, symptoms will be different like no morning sickness (throwing up) will happen due to gems no need to eat and the gestation period will be a little longer than a human's answer in the chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways enjoy.

Days have passed White Diamond calls for a large gathering at the main Homeworld rooms for an important announcement, the colonies were quite surprised with The Glorious White Diamond to make such a sudden appearance. Everyone arrives with no hesitation and as fast as they all could, dropping whatever they were doing to meet the Diamond before them. 

After they all arrive, Seeing White Diamond standing tall and authoritative, looking prideful her Pearl standing right next to her. Everyone give a salute and put their heads down for a formal greeting and it's the law to greet a Diamond. White Diamond then lifts her arms up cape slowly flashing beautiful white light around the room everyone giving a 'wow'. White then takes her arms down cape falling right behind her back, she thanks everyone for coming and to explain something brand new is about to happen to the Empire. 

 

The gems look at each other in confusion for a moment then after The snow colored Diamond explains about adding more diamonds and telling them the news that there Diamond is carrying, everyone's eyes widen in pure shock none were prepared for this, then after a pretty long silence everyone cheers, all jumping, smiling and congratulating their Diamond, They all ask for a celebration for the new Upcoming Diamond. As they all cheer Pearl smiling at how everyone was so excited to hear this she turns to her Diamond looking quite happy and a little relieved on their reactions. 

 

After it was all done some elite Gems have worked on parties and have had everyone get back to work later and will soon be partying whenever they're done. White Diamond and Pearl go back into the private chambers. White Diamond looking a little tired goes right to her bed to sit down then takes a look thought the window to see some colonies partying. Pearl goes right next to White Diamonds feet about to talk.

 

"Umm My Diamond, is everything alright? you look a little tired" Pearl asks White Diamond turns her head to Pearls direction seeing the worry on her face "Yes Pearl i'm fine, i was a little nervous but its all okay." White Diamond answers but for some reason Pearl doesn't believe her. "That's n-not what i meant My Diamond, while we were outside and in the main room i thought you were gonna fall down or something you looked really worn out or something." Pearl says but really worried about if her suspicions were offending her diamond. 

 

"Oh that, well i did feel a little dizzy just thought it was nervousness so i ignored it." White tried to calm her Pearl down but that answer seemed to worry her more. "Wait dizzy? should i call the medical team!?" 

"No no Pearl its okay i just need a break that's all." Pearl wanted to call the medical team anyway but didn't wanna argue with her Diamond she could tell their was a little stress but she didn't wanna make it worse so she listens to White. 

 

***

 

Two weeks have passed, not much has changed other than changing gem production schedules, building new towers on Homeworld, and the gems still talking about the new Diamond to arrive whenever it happens. Pearl was just minding her own business on a control screen cancelling Planet traveling and putting things on hold for now. White Diamond hasn't been working as much as she used to thinking it won't be good in her new condition. White was just chilling on her bed looking outside but feeling a little dizzy, then something happens, something new, White Diamond felt a quick cramp on her lower Abdomen it caught her off guard and couldn't hold back a loud grunt. Pearl was able to hear it she stops what she was doing and turns right to White Diamonds large bed. 

 

"My Diamond! i heard you grunt are you okay!?" Pearl yells above holding her hands on the side of her mouth to hopefully make her voice as loud as she could Pearl didn't get an answer immediately first another softer grunt and a pant then an answer. 

 

"Nothing Pearl, just a stomach ache." White then went wide eyes she didn't mean to answer so direct now her Pearl is going to freak out. "What! a stomach ache i'm gonna call the medical team you stay put." White was about to interfere but then sees her Pearl already went to the control room right near her bed and called the medical team, well too late now White Diamond just rolls her eyes and lets her do it, besides it did kinda hurt better be safe than sorry. 

 

It was a little early for a check up but the medical team agrees to go anyway after minutes of waiting the medical team arrive and Pearl lets them in immediately. The White Quartz and two peridots from before ask White Diamond what she felt exactly. White says that she felt a little dizzy at first then she felt her stomach aching because it caught her off guard White wasn't prepared for it which is why she grunted so loud all of a sudden. White Diamond was expecting the Quartz to react the same as Pearl but didn't, she did look a bit nervous but wasn't in full panic mode much calmer than Pearl. 

 

"Oh so it was just a stomach ache, well maybe we can try to do some scanning and well since your body is now making life it might make a few adjustments since you never did this before, i think your body is just getting used to the changes but lets just check anyway, is that okay with you my Diamond." The White Quartz asks.

 

"Yes probably just for the best." White nods and lets the team get to work, during the check up it turns out The White Quartz was right, nothing was wrong what happened was a pregnancy symptom, turns out they happen all the time its natural. White Diamonds Gemstone was now giving energy to the new life in her, Her gem was aching a little which is why White Diamond was feeling dizzy, the stomach ache just happened because of the new life growing right inside her abdomen. 

 

But other than those symptoms White Diamond and her growing child are in good health. "Alright My Diamond so nothings wrong but looks like you might be experiencing just normal pregnancy symptoms since this is the beginning it might happen quite a lot you will get a lot of headache's since your gem is on your forehead, you might feel a little sick to your stomach here and there. But well i'm not to sure about what will happen when you get farther along in your pregnancy so we'll have to wait and see." The white Quartz reassures everyone Pearl finally lets her shoulder relax and the skin on her face gets a little color back. 

 

"That was it? well okay it might be hard but i hope it won't be too bad." White Diamond says "But wait i just thought of something, how long will i be pregnant?" The team then look at each other "Huh...that is a good question maybe we can find the answer, will just change the machine and then take a look." 

 

With that being said The peridots change coordinates and body scans on the machine and take a different device to scan and see how long it will take which is called the gestation period. So with a final scan and the machine readings it said that White Diamond will be pregnant for 12 months, which is a full year, White diamond looked a little reassured from this answer she was guessing it was gonna take a few decades or maybe even centuries, but no only one full year which is no time for her. 

 

"Not what i was guessing so it won't really take that long good for me i guess" White Diamond says everyone nods in agreement they too were thinking it was gonna take longer. 

 

After a few small talk and planning the next appointment by reaching the first month into pregnancy, the medical team give their thanks and go leave the room. Pearl looking a lot calmer and knowing its normal things will go much smoother. 

 

***3 months later***

 

Pearl spoke too soon, White Diamond hasn't been herself for almost a month she was been kinda grumpy more than usual when just yesterday an Elite gem a Moonstone tells her about gem production updates weren't going according to plan White Diamond lashed out getting absolutely angry poofing the Moonstone even punching a hole in the wall making a large pillar in the background fall down, White then breaks whatever trance she was in looking absolutely guilty covering her face with her hands and trying to move the pillar some gems didn't get hit by it but were on the floor in complete shock unable to move a few gems even ran outta the room in fear. 

 

White Diamond felt so bad she told her Pearl and the medical team through the diamond line that she had no idea what she was thinking she didn't even remember what she was so mad about. The medial team tell her that its a new symptom mood swings, which means getting very unbalanced from your emotions either getting really crabby or grouchy for literally no reason. White looking really embarrassed about doing such an immature thing. 

 

Pearl seeing her poor diamond all upset tries to reassure her it wan't her fault no gems here cracked or shattered some just poofed and some got away.

 

"Oh My Diamond its not your fault you didn't even know at the time it just happened, i'm sure the gems will forgive you once they explain everything." Pearl says hoping it would make her feel a little better. 

 

"*sigh* i thank you for that Pearl but this is sure getting quite exhausting for me but i'm only 3 months and a few days pregnant." Pearl isn't sure what to say next, but she hopes this will die down soon enough. 

 

***1 month later***

 

White Diamond's mood swings haven't changed much dare to say they got a little worse during a few weeks White was hesitant to go back to work to hear anymore Homeworld updates since she's afraid of getting angry and this time hoping to not accidentally shatter any gem. White has been staying in her chambers for a little while now just lying on her bed so quiet, Pearl has been trying not to worry too much but she can't help but check on her Diamond to see if she's not too upset since the medical team mentioned that stress is very bad for both mother and unborn child. 

 

As Pearl walks quietly to Whites bed she's there just lying down, not moving at all she must've fallen asleep now, Pearl doesn't wanna call on her but seeing one of the sheets has been pushed o the side and hanging down enough to touch the ground Pearl decides to climb the sheet to hoist herself up instead. With a little struggle Pearl climbs on the sheet pulling her body up high. She makes it to the top after a few minutes, Pearl has been on her bed before just not much, she sees her Diamond lying on her right side she still wasn't moving. 

 

Pearl walks slowly to White face so she can read if she's resting or not, White Diamonds eyes were closed she was asleep, she didn't look that much stressed a little peaceful maybe her slumber is helping her recharge a little and helping her mind and gemstone relax so she can feel a little better. Pearl was about to turn around to leave then she feels the surface of the bed moving, White was shifting a little Pearl froze in fear, then turning back around if White Diamond was waking up, she didn't open her eyes only moved position trying to get a little more comfortable.

 

Then pearl caught a glimpse of something odd, Whites arm was covering her stomach then it moved outta the way while white was moving to get comfortable, something was different down there, Pearl moved her head in a different angle to see her stomach more, it was a little round, much less flat and angular it looked a little bit bloated like white swallowed something big without chewing. 

 

Pearl then noticed the same thing on Whites chest too especially her breasts, usually they're small, tight and firm now they looked a little bigger and plump. Pearl tilted her head and brows furrowed she was so confused first headache's then stomach ache's then the mood swings now body changing what's gonna happen next? 

 

Pearl slowly left the bed and climbed back down, she decided to just call the medical team for a quick explanation not to arrive, she goes to the diamond line and contacts their location.

 

The White Quartz answers asking what's wrong. "Oh Pearl? Did White Diamond lash out again?" The quartz asks "No no nothing happened My Diamond is resting now but i wanted to come check on her, she was just recharging so i decided to leave her alone but then she moved in her sleep and i saw something different." Pearl explains.

 

"What did you see?" The white Quartz asks 

 

"Well what i first saw was her abdomen it looked round like it was bloated then i saw her breasts they were also getting a little bit bigger than usual do you know what it could mean?" Pearl explains. The white Quartz didn't look too worried but has found an answer from research she was working on. 

 

"Oh i think i know what that was, i think for her stomach that means she's now starting to show, from our scans we decided to study them at our lab, so the new gem is now starting to take its gem shape and form, well kind of like the molds we grow in the ground, the unborn Gemling's form is actually growing inside White Diamond now so as time goes by the body is going to get bigger and it will make White diamonds stomach get bigger on the outside." The white Quartz explains.

 

"Wait how big will it be Diamonds are very large when fully developed will that kill My Diamond?" Pearl almost yells than covers her mouth.

 

"No no no we thought that too but no thats not gonna happen well the new gem will still be a bit small and so will the Gemling's form will be, this gem will be born not really made like how we were, its not going to come out fully grown its going to come out small well in whites point of view, it will come out as an infant not adulthood as soon as its born it will be small then as time goes by it'll grow up and get bigger with time not right away." The White Quartz reassures Pearl She then calms down.

 

"Oh like that? wow so bizarre and different more than i ever thought it would be, thank you so much for telling me." Pearl says the white quartz tells her its alright and they'll visit in a couple weeks. 

 

Right after the diamond line hangs up Pearl got a sudden chill up her spine like a pair of eyes burning right behind her, she instinctively turns around seeing that White Diamond was awake and was watching her. Pearl shakes a little blushing and sweating. 

 

"So care to explain to use my Communicater?" White says voice nothing but stern and disappointment.

 

"I'm so sorry My Diamond i can explain ugh i wanted to check on you when you were asleep but you looked fine so i was about to leave but then you moved and well your body shape was changing i only called for an explanation not to come over, i'm so sorry i didn't mean to eavesdrop like that on you My Diamond." Pearl says a little too fast.

 

"Well at least you didn't wake me up yourself and panic, and you were quiet the whole time so i do appreciate that but, well it was like this since last night probably should've showed you earlier, i did hear a little of the conversation so now i know why." White Diamond says not really sounding too upset.

 

"Oh well next time i'll ask but still do you feel anything different?" Pearl asks "I do feel a bit heavy my back kinda hurts, and my chest is sore but i'm fine now i know its normal" White says now sounding reassured too. 

 

Pearl only sighs on relief at least she wasn't in too much trouble but still got a warning. 

 

*** 2 Months Later***

White Diamond had reached half way through her pregnancy today was a special check up day, she was now going to get her first ultrasound which is being able to see the new little diamond inside white for the first time. Everyone was so excited the medial team arrive with new equipment an ultrasound machine. The team all smiling and excited to arrive again. 

 

"So you excited my Diamond?" Pearl asks quietly to White "Heh sure am Pearl" Pearl could hear it in White Voice she sounded so proud. The team get on her bed now with new special ladder's that were installed to make this easier for everyone. The team give a salute and greeting to White Diamond before getting the new machine up. White has her dress removed her legs covered with a sheet and was wearing a shirt instead of her shoulder pads and cape.

 

The White Quartz gets to see a glimpse of white stomach now much bigger than they last saw it she takes a wand connected by a long tube by the machine and it gets turned on and ready. The white quartz takes a small tube of clear gel and places it on white's stomach it was a little cold white flinched a little. The white Quartz gives a quick apology saying its a little cold and then places the wand on the gel. 

 

A little searching and the wand goes in the right angle in the machine, they see the grey outline of the diamond gemling it was halfway into development just needs 6 more months snd she'll be ready to come out. The gem was on the forms chest already looking good and the shape looked strong. Everyone smiles and gives an 'Aww' saying she looked healthy and beautiful. White Was pretty quiet, looking right at the ultrasound not blinking not even moving just staring at her child not even born yet and seeing how this is all inside her she was getting feelings she never had before.

 

Everyone saw her expression "Oh my Diamond ugh is everything alright?" Pearl asks seeing how still white was "That's...all inside me" White says very quietly but it seems everyone heard it. 

 

"I almost feel the same way my Diamond we can't believe what amazing thing we'er doing." The white Quartz says.

 

After more talking and more appointment scheduling the team takes their leave and will have some copies of the ultrasound printed at the lab to send white Diamond later. After they leave Pearl was alone with her diamond again now not too sure what to say or ask next, White diamond decided to take a break from work to enjoy the day. 

 

Pearl was just doing some work right next to White's bed White was just relaxing and watching the view of Homeworld, then while so lost in thought White Suddenly felt something in her stomach it wasn't painful just something odd she shakes and quickly takes her large hand to her stomach, Pearl sees this and quickly turns to her diamond. 

 

"My Diamond are you alright?" Pearl asks almost in full panic mode again "N-no actually come here" Pearl quirks a brow but comes over anyway White Diamond gently takes her hand and gently lifts Pearl up mindful of her long black claws. Then white places her on her bump which is covered by a thin sheet.

 

Pearl didn't feel anything for a second than something happens there was shifting or some kind of movement, turns out the medial team described it was kicking the unborn diamond was now moving inside White Diamond. Pearl's eyes light up then smiles and leans her whole body right on white's bump. 

 

"Was that kicking my Diamond?" Pearl asks

 

"Heh, yes she is quite active today." White Diamond says voice softer than ever Pearl just smiles and enjoys every movement she could feel the pair just stay in bed resting both enjoying the movement the unborn diamond was doing.


	4. The Big day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay more symptoms how fun, but sometimes it's worth it.

White has been returning to work but only working a few days per week, slowly as more weeks go by White Diamond has been getting a little bigger and heavier by each cycle. So far She's been handling it well other times not so well, when one day while sitting at her throne on a control screen the gemling got very active so suddenly White Diamond kept gritting her teeth and rubbing her belly trying to soothe the active gemling sure was quite a fighter in there. 

 

White Diamond had to make adjustments to her outfit too, she was having trouble walking on her usual heeled dress sandals now she had to remove the heels and walk in flats instead, the lower part of her dress is clear and you can see her thigh gap, for some reason it was making her feel too exposed and naked, so she changed the design of her dress now she was wearing a dress that doesn't have splits down to her legs and only made her cape a little shorter so she won't ever trip on it by accident.

 

Pearl was staring to like her new outfit and thinking Her diamond looked a little bright and beautiful with her growing belly. Despite White complaining she's fat. 

 

***3 months later*** 

White Diamond had reached 9 months into her pregnancy she had only 3 more months to go, She was much larger than ever before, but it was taking a toll on her body, her back and shoulders were so sore and stiff and she was having trouble sleeping at night. Her Baby was very active at night when it's quiet, every-time White would try to go to sleep she would be woken up by kicking and she would try to rub or talk to her belly to soothe them it didn't always work. 

White Was in her extraction chamber which is a shower room, she was just taking her usual bathing to clean and freshen up, but while trying to lather her hair with shampoo she was having trouble standing straight, her belly was in the way the shower stall was a bit tight, and her back was killing her. She almost doubled over when the Gemling wouldn't stop kicking her. "Ugh now come on sweetie i'm trying to clean up here" White said quietly to her unborn child. The Gemling didn't respond still kicked, hard enough to almost see the movement from the outside of Whites bump. 

White rolls her eyes knowing her child won't answer if she can even hear Whites voice. White turns off the water and slowly steps out looking down so she won't step on any water on the floor and lose her balance. She takes a large nearby gray towel to dry off, she then goes to her mirror to wash her face. She then takes a good look at herself she was naked only covered by the towel over her shoulders she looked at her body, once tone, slender and beautiful now her belly is plump and large, she then looks at her breast for some reason they were getting bigger and they were tender and whenever she touched them it kinda hurt. 

 

"*sigh* this whole pregnancy sure has been quite exhausting first not standing as long as i needed to, changing my usual outfit to be more comfortable, i dunno why i feel embarrassed about feeling exposed and now i can't shower as long as i want to, well i shouldn't be surprised on back pain but why are my breasts getting bigger too what to they have to do with this?" 

 

White was a little embarrassed to contact the medical team for an answer so she was holding it off for a while. While so lost in thought White Diamond then felt something on her left breast, it felt wet and warm her chest was dry she just dried off. She looked back at the mirror to look again. Her eyes widen and her mouth opens a little in shock. 

 

White saw something leaking right out of her dark gray nipple it was a liquid but it wasn't water, water is crystal clear this liquid was pure white just like her skin. 

 

"Oh no what now?" White Says to herself she looks out the exit door her Pearl nearby but not too close, she doesn't see her so she takes her hand to her leaking nipple some of the liquid got on her long nail, it was just a little droplet of white liquid. She put it to her nose to smell, the smell was strong it smelled of too many minerals, White quirks a brow not knowing what it is she then opens her mouth about to let the droplet of the white liquid on her tongue. 

 

"My Diamond you've been in their for a while are you-" Pearl waked inside all of a sudden seeing her Diamond naked and had her finger close to her mouth, White shrieked her hair spiked up for a second then turned right to her Pearl covering herself up with the towel that was on her back. 

 

"Pearl what are you doing in there!?" White yells so suddenly Pearl took a step back but she was flushed and shaking "I'm sooo sorry my Diamond i thought you'd be out by now i'm so so sorry" Pearl said too fast. She saw her Diamond naked and saw her breasts to trying not to look at them again. 

 

"I...lost track of time, but i got distracted again" White didn't wanna mention Pearl about the strange liquid but she had no idea what to say. 

 

"But i saw you taking a liquid on your finger what was that?" Pearl asked oh no she saw that!? 

 

"That i don't know well i want to call the medical team but...i'm embarrassed." White just had to say it Pearl saw everything. Pearl frowned she could tell her diamond looked ashamed of herself. 

 

"well do you want me to do the call or just wait a little bit up to you My Diamond" Pearl offers White did perk up a little maybe she did feel a little better. 

 

"Well...sure Pearl maybe best to get this over with." White agrees

 

The Medical Team took a sample of the liquid from Whites breast to get it examined at the lab to see what it is and whats it for. They went to the medical room White Diamond and her Pearl were sitting in a large room with a medical bed made big enough for White Diamond and it was nearby the main lab White Didn't feel like being showed by the other gems today. 

 

Pearl Sat right next to her Diamond looking a little worried and feeling bad for how White is embarrassed she still felt so bad for walking in on her like that no matter how many times she apologized White just tells her its fine and not really her fault. After about 10 minutes of waiting there was a knock at the opened way in, White just gives a 'come in'.

 

A Goshenite and The White Quartz came in White quartz with a result screen and the Goshenite with the test tube containing the mysterious liquid. 

 

"We got all the information we needed my Diamond" White Quartz says 

 

"Okay so tell me what is it" White Diamond tried not to sound too demanding. 

 

"So the liquid did come from your breasts my Diamond and well what it is its called lactating" White Quartz answers Both Diamond and Pearl tilt their heads. "Ugh can you explain more?" Pearl asks.

 

"What Quartz means is this liquid is full of special minerals and energy the same type of energy that we get from our gems, and well turns out this is for the gemling to inject in its body to drink. so with organic research this liquid is called milk" the Goshenite finishes explaining. 

 

White Diamond got more and more confused, this liquid is for the gemling "But how does it work and what is it supposed to do with my baby?" White Diamond asks 

 

"Your baby's gem well whenever the child is born her gem won't be strong enough to give her the energy it'll need, this milk is supposed to help it get ready, you'll have to let her nurse from you for a little while after its born and whenever her gem is mature enough to work on its own to give her energy in thin air that's when you won't need to nurse her anymore" Goshenite says.

 

Pearl was putting the pieces together to better understand, White Dimond looked less confused and more amazed. So her body is doing this for a reason not something to embarrass her. Turns out some organic life does this to feed their young. So White will do the same thing. After more talking and explaining White Diamond and her Pearl take their leave. White decides to walk to the warp pad trying to get a little exercise for the day and to hopefully stay in shape despite her big belly. 

 

She carried her Pearl in her hands and went to the warp pad activating it and teleporting to her private chambers above. After the warp and a few hallways of walking the pair arrive to the private chambers, opening the door and walking inside Whites usual loud stomping now much louder than before.

 

White getting tired just goes right to her bed to sit after sitting on the large soft mattress she takes a breath finally relieved to be off her feet she kicks off her heelless sandals and lies down clearly had a long day. 

 

"*huff* what a day, so now i have to 'feed' my child this milk?" White says Pearl looks up to her Diamond. "I wanted to ask earlier but does this make you feel a little uncomfortable my Diamond?" Pearl asks 

 

"Well physically yes, but doing this feeding thing, i'm starting to think its a beautiful thing" White says sounding a little happier than before "Beautiful? My diamond i kinda think it looks really weird but well, i don't know" Pearl was at a loss for words. 

 

"All this is from my body, i just never thought i can do such things, i don't want to judge so easily but maybe whenever my baby is born will see how this goes." White says Pearl just nods in agreement. 

 

*** 2 1/2 months later***

 

White Diamond has officially went on Maternity leave she was too far along and heavy to walk around anymore her poor back is murder on the poor mother-to-be, White has been so miserable and hasn't been sleeping well, she's now 11 1/2 months into her pregnancy very close to delivering, for over two weeks she hasn't left her private chambers, she was mostly in bed either asleep, watching the view of Homeworld or moaning on her bed with her face covered with a pillow. 

 

right now though while in bed she's been in contact with the Medical team to tell her that she must be preparing for delivery and explaining how exactly the Gemling will leave her womb. White broke a sweat on her forehead and looked really nervous but she needs to know this so she lets them explain. 

 

"Glad you can call us my Diamond how ya feeling?" White Quartz asks White Diamond makes a stern grumpy face "Don't get me started, just explain how will i deliver my child." White says literally in no mood for long chatting. 

 

"oh my apologies i'll get right to the point i must warn you it might be a little creepy." 

 

 

**** After birthing explaining later****

 

 

White was still as a statue, sweating and looking horrified "I warned you but thats how it works my Diamond" White Quartz says.

 

"I'll have to push it out of me!?, well at least it makes sense so i have to shape shift all this well, *sigh* its all so gross but i'll do it i know this'll be worth it." White Diamond says just excepting what has to be done. The White Quartz smiles and reassures her that it might be gross but it ends with something beautiful. White kept her mind on that fact, and she is very excited for the big day. 

 

The team hang up and White Diamond gets to work on reading up on the research the medical team send her. 

 

A little while later, Pearl was sitting on the bed right next to White Diamond, Pearl watches outside just minding her own business, After looking around she then turns to her Diamond who was still researching the birthing process while having one hand on her belly. 

 

"Ugh, My Diamond?" Pearl says shyly "Yeah Pearl?" White responds "Umm, i wanted to ask but are you excited about all this i know your quite close but are you willing to do this, birthing thing?" Pearl asks.

 

"Well, i always knew it was going to be hard but i've had a fair share of rough experience i think i can handle this besides i would kinda do anything for my child to leave my body so i can walk again, bend over again and see my feet again." White Says almost sounding miserably. Pearl can now see why White would be up to the task she just hopes nothing goes wrong. 

 

"Well anyways i'm still very happy for you My Diamond i can't wait to meet the new Diamond" Pearl says "Me too Pearl." White says

 

***1 week later****

 

White Diamond was sound asleep in bed, Pearl was up and active, During this week some building Goshenite's and Busmuth's were in a newly built in room next to White Diamonds it was small but perfect size for a Diamond Gemling a nursery was being built, a crib was being made it was a small mattress with bars on each side for safety inside were some pillows and a stuffed toy of a caterpillar-like creature they saw on a planet and made it into a toy for the Gemling to play with, a table tall Enough for White Diamond to ever change her Gemling into a new outfit. 

 

Pearl was doing all the monitoring for White she sure hasn't been feeling so well since last week she was dead asleep by the time the Bismuth's and Goshenite's left the chambers. Pearl went back into the nursery to take another look, the walls were for now white, The nursery was supposed to be the color of what the new Diamond will be, but since no one knows yet the color will be able to be changed automatically as soon as the New Diamond is born. 

 

pearl couldn't help but smile at this soon another Diamond will be here Homeworld will have a new Diamond ruler to honor. 

 

Pearl was looking outside just watching peacefully then her thoughts were pulled out when she heard screaming, it was White Diamond on the other room. Pearl gasped turned her head into the direction on the noise. She ran back inside Whites Room, White was awake sitting up and clutching her belly, her face showed a pained expression her eyes were shut tight and her teeth grinding.

 

"My Diamond What's going on are you okay!?" Pearl yells as loud as she could White Yells back "Pearl i think-i think" White suddenly stops mid-sentence she felt something wet trickle down between her legs, White lifts the sheet covering her legs then it hits her, a huge puddle was soaking the mattress. 

 

"My Water Broke!" White Diamond yells to her Pearl "What now but its a week early! What do we do wait i can call the Medical team!" Pearl then runs to the diamond communicater.

 

"No wait you don't have to." White stops Pearl "But why you're in labor" Pearl this time dares to argue "I thought of this...*huff* i want them to show up after, i want to do this alone only you are allowed by my side." White Diamond says after the contraction fades away White gets off her bed slowly and heads for her bathroom. 

 

"But why alone!? do you know what to do exactly My Diamond!" Pearl asks still panicking "I did all the research i needed so i know what to do i just don't want anyone looking at me down there i shape-shifted the birth canal and vagina so i want to do this alone." White says while phasing off her soaked nightgown and phased a new one to grab some extra towels and sheets. 

 

"But you sure My Diamond i just don't want anything to go wrong." Pearl says now voice full of worry.

 

"I'll know when something is going wrong...i trust my body, if something does go wrong i'll let you call the team, but do you trust me Pearl?" White then asks. Pearl for a second was offended but then shrugs it off. "Yes, i do My Diamond i'm your personal Pearl after all sorry, i got a little worked up, i'll do whatever you please." Pearl says looking down. 

 

"Then its settled i'll be okay...AH!...now lets head to the bed i need to change the sheets." White Diamond says 

 

***

 

After a quick change of the sheets for new ones and putting a few towels on the bed White Diamond settles herself in she was only wearing a black bra to cover her milk filled breasts and her legs nothing, she would need to see when any progress was happening. It was only an hour of labor White was having contractions every 15 minutes it was going pretty fast. 

 

But every time they came Pearl would feel bad and white would either moan loudly or groan miserably, she looked in so much pain she was getting tired already Pearl wished she could take all that pain away. 

 

White was on her knees on top of her bed, more contractions came, She then slipped her hand down to her birth canal and checked how dilated she was, she was wide already she could feel her child getting really close, this Gemling must want to leave her body already White sure could tell that this child has no patience. 

 

Then after 3 more hours The contractions were every 5 minutes White was now on her hands and knees her legs spread, she could feel her baby right there almost ready to come out. 

 

"By the stars this hurts!!!" White yells all of a sudden Pearl jumps "I wish i could help you more My Diamond" Pearl says in a sad voice "No you're helping me a lot...*huff huff*" White responds breathing deep. 

 

"But i'm just sitting here." 

 

"I feel very safe with you here Pearl that's all i need from you, and you'll contact the team for me." White says she was looking right at Pearl in the eye she was sweating like crazy her hair was all drooping down and sweat drenched. Pearl smiles back then White yells again.

 

"Ahhh!! i think she's coming!!" White says so fast. Pearl took a quick glance behind White her shape-shifter vagina was opening and Pearl could see something poking out. White took her hand to touch it she could feel the head of her baby she was right here.

 

"Try to push now my Diamond!" Pearl commands White nods and gives her first push. Pushing took a lot of energy to do each one and white was reaching her pain limit. White tried again after the next contraction Pearl tells more of the head is coming out and that each push was working. After 30 more minutes of pushing, The head was now out completely now the shoulders were next, They felt a little square the baby must have her broad shoulders. 

 

White then turned to her rest her back on the pillows keeping her legs spread out, White Took a deep breath and pushed ad hard as she could when the next contraction came, she screamed so loud the glass wall cracked, She kept her large hands down below to catch her baby, Then she felt pressure ease up then a release, White stopped pushing and let out a loud breath finally relaxing her shoulders. 

 

Her eyes stayed shut tears were leaking out like a waterfall her whole upper body wet with sweat, then she hears something through ringing in her ears, a cry, it was faint but strong. White took a slower breath before opening her eyes, she looks down to see between her legs, it was her baby she came out so fast, White instinctively picks her up for comfort. Pearl was staring in awe the new Damond was so beautiful but what got her the most was her color. 

 

The Gemling was a Yellow Diamond, it glowed bright under the dimly lit room, She had a little bit of tuffs of yellow golden hair on top of her head, her gem embedded on her chest it was shinning almost like the sun. White held her to her chest smiling ever so brightly, Pearl has never seen her Diamond smile like this pure genuine happiness. 

 

"My...Diamond...Congratulations!" Pearl couldn't help but let it all out she was squealing with delight tears in her eyes her hands over her mouth trying to stay silent. 

 

White Looked tired but in good health "Thank you so much Pearl." White says voice a little weak but soft as ever, white was so much stronger than Pearl ever thought. 

 

*** 

 

Later the medical team arrived to help clean up everything, they all were so awed of the new Diamond now seeing she was a yellow Diamond some thought she was golden. lil Yellow Diamond was calm and asleep in her mothers chest. White Diamond couldn't be more proud, The team make their leave after cleaning everything up. 

 

Pearl goes to the bed to take another look Yellow Diamond but she was not asleep she was nursing out of Whites Breast feeding her the milk she would need for a little while. White looked so tired but she was smiling brightly. 

 

"I'm so proud of you My Diamond, she's so adorable." Pearl says Then Yellow Diamond turned around and opened her eyes which glowed like the stars in space. Pearl sees this and covers her face trying not to scream so she won't scare the Gemling. 

 

"Me too Pearl and thank you, for being there with me." White Diamond says now a mother. Pearl and White stay together enjoying the new life that White made.


	5. Big Changes that go horribly wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for the fear........

A few days have now passed since White Diamond had brought the new Diamond to the world, Yellow Diamond has been doing well healthy and strong, quite a demanding one, she always wants to be held by her mother almost all the time, cries pretty soft and never very loud. White has been getting used to this new feeling she's been feeling it was warm and fuzzy. Turns out it was love, love of a mother and child bonding. 

 

White Was in her bed nursing Yellow while looking outside of Homeworld, the colonies have just heard the news and are ecstatic all so happy and partying like there's no tomorrow. Pearl had been here all the time watching over her Diamond, White seems to be still tired from time to time but she always had a smile on her face.

 

"Pearl" White says so suddenly Pearl jumps a bit "O-oh ugh, yes My Diamond?" Pearl turns to Whites direction "I'm going to clean up can you watch Yellow for me i won't be long i'm sure she'll be fine." White Diamond says after getting up and putting Yellow in her crib. 

 

"Sure My Diamond you go freshen up" Pearl says a little nervous to be alone with Yellow, Yellows pretty hard to put down when it's time for bed, and Whenever Yellow notices her mother nowhere in sight she panics and cries. Hopefully it won't happen. White does need her extraction chamber to stay clean and polished. White gives Yellow a quick kiss on her cheek and walks to the bathroom door and closes it disappearing. 

 

Pearl quickly went to Yellow's crib, she wasn't asleep but looking pretty tired and less alert, she must be sleepy after getting just fed, Pearl kept her eyes locked on the Gemling hoping she won't wake up. But after only like 30 seconds she looked around Pearl without even thinking jumped right into the crib, trying to distract her. 

 

"Its alright Yellow sweetie, your mother will be back soon." Pearl says in a soft voice Yellow sees the smaller gem and just looks at her, Pearl felt a little chill run down her back Pearl did get a chance to see Yellow up-close and had touched her before but will Yellow recognize her? Yellow just made a small noice, then leans a little on Pearls side, usually that means she wants to be held, But Pearl is too small, Yellow maybe a newborn still but at birth she was already bigger than a quartz, Pearls way too small to hold her in her arms.

 

"Oh no ugh, i'm too small i can't hold you Yellow, oh no what do i do." Pearl says She walks right up to Yellows head and gently pats her small tuffs of hair, then she leans her whole body in Yellows head and hums a melody when Yellow was staring to make distressed noises. Then Yellow calmed down and soaked in the noice and Pearls touch. Pearl sees this and mouths a 'oh thank the stars' to herself.

 

After 10 minutes White Diamond came back she was all clean and well dressed, she looked a lot better than last night. She was expecting to hear Yellow crying at the time but no nothing White goes to the nursery to check on Yellow, She was in her crib, but she wasn't up and active, she was asleep, her Pearl was on her baby's head. White looks in seeing this all wide eyed and jaw dropped. 

 

"Pearl how did you do that?" White whispered to Pearl "I don't really know My Diamond but i'm too scared to move she was almost crying, and i tried to keep her distracted" Pearl replied whispering as quiet as she could. 

 

White didn't really care anyway she was happy not to hear Yellow crying after being gone for just 10 minutes she wanted to try to find any way to get Yellow used to other gems presence. Right when White was about to turn to leave to her bed, Yellow hears she loud stomping and wakes up seeing her mother and whining to be held, both Diamond and Pearl frowning miserably. 

 

 

***20 years later***

 

 

After almost 2 decades, White Diamond has been getting back to work, and Yellow has been growing up nice, still technically an infant but soon to be a toddler, She has been checked by the medical team about Diamond development, turns out it'll take quite a while for Yellow Diamond to be fully grown and matured, because of size and living forever Yellow Diamond will be fully grown and matured at 10,000 years old, not super duper too long but still quite time consuming. So Yellow has thousands of years to wait and for White Diamond as her mother she'll have to guide and train her to be the diamond she was born to be. 

 

Yellow Diamond so far is only a little bigger and has more hair than before, her personality was slowly starting to shine, she was quite feisty when full of energy and loved to see new places White was starting to like her adventurous side, she will be a perfect leader someday ruling Homeworld by Whites side. But now soon White will have a second Diamond by her side too. White feels like she fully recovered enough and decides to try for another Gemling. 

 

"So you think you're ready again My Diamond, Well Yellow is still an infant but will it be hard for you?" Pearl asks "Yellow will be fine, besides i wanted Two diamonds to be born as close as possible, since i think a sibling will help Yellow learn social skills better, you see how well the Quartz soldiers do they always have companions and they learn the social skills they'll need for there purpose, and i've recovered enough so i'm ready for another one." White Diamond answers 

 

Pearl did agree with this, all gems have companions or any co-workers with them for interacting and socializing, gems are very social things and being alone isn't a good thing not just for purpose of life but for character growth too they are well behaved and hard workers with any sort of companionship. Pearl might think this could be a good thing for lil Yellow Diamond to have a sibling to play with or rule by her side with, she could have great experience and a good companion to socialize with. 

 

"Well you do have a point i'm not against anything, but whenever Yellow Diamond is old enough for a Pearl of her own i'll be there every step of the way." Pearl says White Smiles and nods. "I knew i could count of you Pearl, so in a few days can you look after Yellow for now she seems to be okay with you now so i can do some special work." Pearl blushes for a split second and nods. 

 

 

*** A week later***

 

White Diamond has been occupied for a while she was in her special private room, Pearl has been looking after Yellow Diamond the whole time, Yellow has been wondering where her mother has been but no longer panicking or crying anymore these days probably because she always expects her to come back, or that she's a little older now, Pearl has been a good sitter and Yellow has been a good child to Pearl playing and napping together. 

 

Then while the two were still distracted by each-others company the door to the bathroom opened Both Pearl and Yellow quickly turned around White was here Yellow babbled excitedly to see her mother again then stopped and stood still, White looked kinda sleepy and a little something else. Pearl seems to know what the other thing is. 

 

"Oh ugh, My Diamond i can see you look tired so did it work?" Pearl finishes her sentence in a slight whisper and change of tone, White not wanting to say anything near Yellow only gives a slight nod and a quick look down gesture to her stomach, Pearl nods quickly. 

 

It was nighttime almost time for Yellow and white to go to bed, White wanted to give a little time to Yellow to help her go to sleep, Yellow was smiling like ever to be in her mothers arms White was lying back on her bed rubbing Yellows back after feeding her again, she was in her favorite pale yellow onesie with White Pearl watching over them. 

 

Yellow finally settles down and falls asleep in Whites chest, White goes to the nursery to put her to bed in her crib, she didn't wake up this time White smiles and puts the sheet over Yellows little body and goes to her bed without hearing any crying. White settles herself in bed Pearl by the nightstand. "So my Diamond i'm guessing it worked again?" Pearl whispers with one hand over her mouth. 

 

White turns to her side to get closer to Pearl "Heh, Sure did Pearl Yellows gonna get a sister." Pearl smiles wide eyes glowing in the dimly lit room, She covers her mouth to hide a squeal, White just smiles the two chat a little before going to bed. 

 

***

 

A couple weeks have passed, White Diamond decides to go to the medical room for Yellow to see more of Homeworld and for a quick check-up for Whites upcoming pregnancy, Yellow still doesn't know a thing yet but she's still young and it will be a little hard for her to understand, but no matter What White hopes Yellow will love her new sister. 

 

After a warp pad and some walking down a few halls, Yellow gets a glimpse of Homeworld, seeing all the cities ships flying and two roaming eyes crashing one another she smiles in awe and amazement White Stops in her tracks to let Yellow look around a little longer. "See this my dear, soon you'll rule all of this with me when you're older." White says to her child before continuing to walk. 

 

Yellow never looked nervous at all White was quite impressed when she sees new places she must have little to no fear. After walking to a smaller area where the medial station is, she walks inside getting greeted by Peridots and Goshenites all saluting their Diamond, White tells them to get back to work.

 

Two Goshenites and the lead Quartz of the medical team greeted White Diamond and tell her to take a seat on the large bed big enough for White. They were contacted for another appointment about Whites second pregnancy and want to make a double check to fully confirm, They all get to work doing body and gemstone scanning. 

 

"Alright My Diamond, so its been two decades since Yellow Diamond has been born and you fully recovered by then, so according to the scans, it worked my Diamond you're pregnant again and alls going accordingly just like last time." the lead Quartz says 

 

White Diamond and Pearl smile proudly and give there thanks While Yellow Diamond was distracted by one of the Peridots entertaining her. After more talk and appointment planning White Diamond, her Pearl and Gemiling all take their leave to go home. All smiling and excited for another Diamond to arrive, With another surprise for color and more adjustments to be made.

 

After heading home, White Diamond gets back to work and Pearl offers to look after Yellow Diamond "Oh Yellow sweetie soon in a year you'll have a new sibling to play with." Pearl whispers to Yellow so quiet she doesn't hear her Pearl just pets Yellows head and leans on her, Yellow leaning back to Pearl. 

 

 

*** Months later*** 

 

Not much has changed since then other than Whites second pregnancy, she was getting bigger and now already starting to feel very slight movements, Pearl was still looking after Yellow Diamond like a babysitter whenever White Diamond went back to work, Yellow pretty much the same as ever but one thing did change from Yellow a month ago When White was holding her in her arms after feeding time White hears something she wan't prepared for "mama". 

White darted her head up and looked right down to Yellow she was looking up "huh...what was that dear i didn't hear you" White wanted to make sure she heard it right "mama" the voice small and quiet, It was Yellow who said that, while smiles so bright she shed a tear and nuzzled Yellows face with hers "Oh Yellow you said your first word!" Pearl jumped on a pillow bigger than her to muffle her crying too but White could still hear it. 

 

Whenever Yellow Diamond was with her mom, she was staring to get uncomfortable resting on Whites chest, and crawling around Whites growing baby bump, Yellow maybe still young but she sure doesn't remember seeing her mother getting big like this, Yellow was quite smart gently tapping Whites bump as if she's trying to ask her, she was only staring to talk and learn words, so she just points to the distended middle of her mother. 

 

"Oh you notice that dear, their's a Gemling in there Your sibling is inside me." White wasn't sure if she understands Yellow wasn't too sure but she doesn't seem to wonder after falling asleep on whites Stomach. Yellow might understand more maybe when the next Gemling is born. 

 

"Oh um My Diamond sorry to ruin the moment but it's late we lost track of time." Pearl says White looks up and sees that it's very late at night Yellow should've been put to bed an hour ago, White gives a mental scold to herself, She decided to Let Yellow sleep with her tonight not really in the mood to get out her warm bed. 

 

*** Hours later*** 

 

Pearl was the only one still awake, usually gems don't really need to sleep, but with Whites condition and Yellow Diamond still a child they both need sleep for the time being, Pearl was just doing some work. It was very quiet Homeworld appeared to be pretty quiet too. But out of the Blue, Pearl sees alarms going off they were so loud, Red flashing spotlights were shinning everywhere trying to get all of Homeworlds attention. 

 

Yellow Diamond woke up and cried so loud she was hyperventilating, White woke up too same panic as Yellow, she sees the sirens go off and she picks up Yellow and tries to soothe her, only there sirens go off if something happened but what could it be? 

 

"Shh its okay Yellow we'll stop this" White tries to calm her child, Pearl tries to contact the guards to see what the commotion a Elite gem makes an emergency call "My Diamond we have an emergency!" The Elite gem yells. 

 

White was furious at first wit the sudden wake up call but shrugs it off "What's the commotion!? This better be important Yellow's scared!" White scolds real quickly first. The Elite gem was about to answer but then a loud thunder like sound and a bang can be heard then The once dark sky begins to glow strange Nebulas and Neon light shine up Something big was coming. White Stars in fear and panic Yellow started to cry agains seeing the bright light.

 

It was a mix of Rainbow then something begins to take form it first looked like some sort of portal then a shape happens something huge begins to appear, White couldn't tell what this is, she first sees wings, very large wings, then a massive body, and then a long glowing mane, it looked like some kind of animal, it was shinning so bright White couldn't keep her eyes open, It was kinda dog-like but very god-looking too. 

 

White panicked and pushed a button for the weapon system to launch an attack on whatever creature just appeared fully, The weapons were getting ready to aim operated by quartz soldiers about to fire but after one fired and hit the flying creature...it didn't work not even a scratch, The creature roared than howled, White then gets a better look at the creature, it wasn't alone, two smaller flying creatures that looked like the giant dog were there one was black and the other was colored with a feathered mane, it was talking to the two smaller dogs and the two dogs flew in different directions. 

 

"MY DIAMOND WHAT IS THAT THING?" Pearl screamed so loud she didn't notice White stood still not knowing what it is, She couldn't move she was frozen in fear Yellow saw this and tried to cry to get her attention, White snapped out of it and held her ground covering her baby with her arms and using her cape to cover her growing belly. Pearl stood close. 

 

Then the giant winged dog creature turned its head to the window of White Diamonds chambers, looking stern then it smiles the smile made White Diamond shiver, it saw her it knows she's here and it flies up to the window to get closer. White freaks out and tries to escape but then for some reason the door doesn't open something was blocking it. Pearl looks behind she wished she didn't the giant dog was right there, It lifted its paw and smashed the glass window open like it was nothing. 

 

White Diamond loses her balance and falls to her knees holding Yellow Diamond so tight she refused to turn around, knowing what was behind her Yellow not understanding a thing she couldn't stop crying. 

 

"Aww not even a greeting aren't Diamonds supposed to be pure and bold?" That voice it was unrecognizable White froze, then she turned her head, the dog creature got in, the glass all broken how in the stars did it get in like that the glass in 2 feet thick and bullet proof. 

 

After seeing it closer it looked way bigger up-close its long Mane almost touching the ground it was glowing like a galaxy in fact it had an actual galaxy look on it something was odd about the body the left side looked like it was covered in gem shards and the right half was all furry with grey and bits of lilac fur to it, in fact it was so big its entire body was bigger than White Diamond Herself. But how did it know White Diamond!?

 

"WHO ARE YOU!? WHY ARE YOU HERE!!?" White Diamond yells to the dog creature it just smiles looking so evil "Oh where are my manners my apologies I am...The Nebulan Wolf." The creature now known as The Nebulan Wolf introduced herself in a polite tone but still sounding creepy and dark as her voice echos. 

 

"Who or Whatever you are you scared Homeworld half to death Leave now!!" Pearl spoke up White looking surprised her voice full of fear but she stood her ground looking at The Nebulan Wolf angrily. 

 

"Oh my never in my life i see a Pearl standing tall aren't you Pearls supposed to just look pretty and smile?" The Nebulan Wolf says lowering her head down a little to Pearl. Pearl then freaked out expecting to be shattered she turns around and runs closer to White Diamond.

 

"You better listen to my Pearl freak." White Says trying to stand her ground but is too scared to get on her feet she holds her arms tight trying to cover her baby. Then Yellow cried loud again White panicking then The Nebulan Wolf's ears pin up. 

 

"Oh...i see you already have your first child, she sure looks quite Luminous, don't you think...White Diamond." The Nebulan Wolf says.

 

"W-wait how'd you know my name and how did you know about my child?" White says so suddenly voice slowly breaking from fear. 

 

"Oh that well...nobody knows me, but i know everybody, and well thats why i'm here." The Wolf answers

 

"What-What do you w-want" White begins to stutter and shake "Well i'm the guardian of the Universe and all its planets and well as i could see, you here was concurring planets ever since you came along and now you want to add more Diamonds to make the Diamond Authority you've been wiping out so many organic life for thousands of years." The Wolf says 

 

"Wait, you were.....f-following m-me?" Whites voice getting weak and stuttering more and more.

 

"Oh not quite kind of but as you leave an empty planet after gem productions iv'e been saving the survivors so far you took down so many planets i don't want this to keep going so i'm here to kidnap you and stop your rain of Terror across space! Hahahahahaha!!!!!!!" 

 

The Nebulan wolf's evil laugh scares the poor Diamond and child White could feel hard kicking in her belly and Yellow trying to hide by covering herself with whites chest it drove White off guard she winced and took one hand to stop the kicking while trying to comfort Yellow at the same time. 

 

"So you're coming with me!" The Nebulan Wolf approaches, White gets right up ignoring the movement and tries to use her white beam of light to shoot the Wolf But she takes a wing and blocks it White could only do it for a second using powers while pregnant is a big no-no. 

 

"Aww don't worry i ain't gonna hurt you not in your condition anyway don't wanna hurt your unborn child any way do you?" The Nebulan wolf says White then shocked how did she knew White was hiding her bump. 

 

Before White Diamond could think or act again The Nbulan Wolf sprays a weird greenish mist outta her mouth, White coughs and then she begins to feel sleepy she yawns and almost slips down. The Nebulan wolf uses her whole body to catch her. 

 

"Hey you leave My Diamond alone!" Pearl runs right to the Wolf but then her large long spiky tail stops Pearl "Oh Pearl it'll be okay she'll be safe" The Nebulan Wolf says Pearl doesn't believe her.

 

Then Yellow sees the Wolf clearly now She stares at it and then sees her mother fast asleep on the floor, Yellow tries to wake her up by pulling and tugging at Whites hair whining and babbling loud. Then The Nebulan Wolf gets close to the Gemling Yellow freaks out and cries loud trying to make the stranger run away. "Mama *sniff* mama" Yellow says in distress and fear White doesn't respond to her voice like she did before. 

 

"Oh Yellow, don't cry shhhh...it'll be okay no ones gonna get hurt but you'll be going on an adventure with me and my pack" The Nebulan Wolf says in a calming voice But Yellow wasn't listening the wolf than turns her head and howls, The other two wolves appear, Pearl sees they are pretty big too they were bigger than Yellow Diamond. 

 

"Were here Alpha what are your orders" One wolf which is black but had purple stripes on the back legs her face was gray but something was off about this wolf, on the top part of her muzzle was something pearl knew, it was a gem long skinny and black, but how this can't be a gem. Gems don't look like that! 

 

The other one was a lot bigger than the black one it was very big but it was quite colorful, it had feathers around its neck and long ones on the back it also had a gem, on its chest but Pearl couldn't tell what cut it was. 

 

"Kryststaller take the Gemling your big enough I got White Diamond here, Onyx BlackGem cover us up with your shadows!" The Nebulan Wolf gives her orders.

 

"But wait the Pearl saw everything should we take her with us?" The colorful wolf known as Kryststaller points to Pearl lying on the floor frozen in fear. 

 

"Eh...don't worry about her there's nothing she could do she sure failed to stop us, let's go we ain't got all day." The Nebulan Wolf says she takes her jaw and gently lifts the unconscious White Diamond up to place her on her back it fit like a glove The Nebulan Wolf was so huge. 

 

Yellow Diamond begins to cry and panic. Kryststaller comes to Yellow diamond shushing her and giving her gentle touches but Yellow was having none of it, then Kryststaller taps her back Yellow fell asleep in a snap, Pearl runs right to Krystsaller but the black wolf stops her pushing Pearl out of the way. 

 

"Nice try Pearl don't worry our Alpha is a wolf of her words, she'll be safe." Kryststaller says placing Yellow Diamond on her back before spreading her green wings and taking off, The Nebulan wolf with wings made of ice crystals and Onyx BLackGem her physical form turned into shadows and hovered off. 

 

"No wait Stop leave them alone!! My Diamond i'm so sorry!!!!" Pearl yells but her voice fades away after the three wolves fly away. The court outside all gasp seeing their Diamond being taking away and her baby taken away too. 

 

The Elite try to go in their ships to chase them then the Nebulan Wolf turns around using some kind of power and makes a pinkish colored beam all the ships stop working and explode destroying all ships. now they can't follow after them being forced to stay on Homeworld all sob after the three wolves disappear into space with the diamonds.


	6. The Nebulan Wolf's Planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the kidnapping White Diamond and Her child they enter deep in space and enter The Nebulan wolf's territory.

Darkness, it was all that can be seen, it was so quiet White Diamond was still asleep but very very slowly her consciousness was coming back, the first thing she hears is ringing in her hearing, she could feel a gentle breeze coming from around her surroundings where-ever she was, the breeze felt nice and cool. This went on for about an hour, then the next thing she heard was a slight flapping sound of wings they felt like they must be big or something.

 

Then the speed picked up a bit and turned direction from straight to down 90 degrees, something was holding White in place but couldn't quite tell. 

 

The Nebulan wolf and her two Wolf Gem's were flying down to their home a large untouched planet by White Diamond and they take a land "There we are home sweet home my children, alright step 1 is done now time for step 2" The Nebulan Wolf says.

 

"So where so you want them Alpha Sakyra?" Onyx BLackGem says saying the Alpha real name when no one's around, "Hmm...White Diamonds gonna wake up pretty soon the green mist is wearing off right now i'll take her to the tower for now she's gonna freak out and try to attack me, so i'll take her there for your safety, and Kryststaller." Sakyra says.

 

"Yes Sakyra" Kryststaller bows her head down she had Yellow Diamond asleep on her back "Take Yellow to your chambers for now, make sure she's okay she'll be spared for any death, i...i don't want her hurt." Sakyra says suddenly in a sad tone but Onyx and Kryststaller knows Sakyra has a soft spot for children. 

 

"Oh ugh...sure Sakyra i'll attend to her i'm sure she's gonna be fine physically at least." Kryststaller says leading to a very large building looking like its made of crystals with is there main home. 

 

***

 

A little while later, Sakyra The Nebulan Wolf enters inside the beautiful chambers of the Gardian of the Universe, the place was made of colorful crystals, long hallways with small statues of wolves and paintings of nature backgrounds, lighting was made by sunlight reflecting on small holes of the ceiling. it was always quiet, White Diamond was starting to stir on Sakyra's back, she notices and walks a little faster to her destination a door to a small dark room. She opens the door with her powers and walks inside she leans down and gently slides White off her back, she was still asleep but slowly waking up. 

 

for now she decides to leave to check on her residents outside which is rescued organic life from other planets. 

 

 

*** Hours later***

 

White Diamond finally wakes up, She darts her eyes open in a snap but feels a little light-headed, "Ugh, where am i?" she looks around after getting her eyesight less blurry then she begins to panic after not knowing where she is. "Wait what, what is this place!? How did i get here!? *Gasp* Where's Yellow where's my baby!!" White noticing her Gemling nowhere in sight only her unborn gemling with her she begins to panic she was in a small gray dark room she sees the door and tries to open it but it wouldn't budge. 

 

She bangs of the door trying to break it open but it felt too heavy and thick "Let me out! let me out!!" White Repeated several times trying to open the door, she then tires herself out and falls to her knees leaning on the nearby wall in defeat, she tries to catch her breath to calm down then her unborn gemling started to kick White needed to remain calm for her unborn gemling's sake, she rubs her belly trying to collect her thoughts. 

 

Then after what felt like hours White Diamond begins to hear loud heavy foot steps coming to the door on the other side, White stares at the door as it's about to open she tries to get up only to be weighed by her condition then she sees the Nebulan wolf on the other side. 

 

"Glad you're up i could hear your banging in there" The Wolf says but not in a scolding tone, "YOU!!! You kidnaped me but why put me in here and where's my Yellow answer me!!!" White's voice nothing but pure anger but Sakyra could see her eyes were watering up she was scared. 

 

"Whoa whoa don't worry your Yellow is safe one of my Wolf Gem's has her-" Sakyra gets cut off "What Why what is it doing to her-" 

"Hey hey let me finish, Your gemling won't be harmed she'll be safe here Kryststaller is on her way to give her to you she suddenly got hungry so we'll reunite your child with you so you can feed her." The Wolf finishes White didn't wanna believe it that this wolf doesn't wanna hurt her child but what about White Diamond herself. 

 

"You better be telling the truth freak." White finishes still angry but quieter " I"m the Nebulan Wolf, thank you very much" Sakyra corrects White before closing the door again leaving the poor mother alone again. 

 

Not very long later the wolf and Kryststaller come back she was holding a crying Yellow on her back The Nebulan Wolf behind so white won't try to get out, White Takes her child back and holds her close to her chest and tight expecting the door to close again but doesn't, the Nebulan wolf turns around "Here follow me White" Sakyra says, White quirks a brow.

 

"Where?" White asks "I don't want you to feed your child in here its not very comfy in here you'll be staying in my chambers for a while, so follow me" Sakyra says holding her tail in White's direction to make her get up White really did want to leave this room and her back was now hurting so she agrees, White Diamond gets up with Yellow still crying wanting to get food from her mother, White walks right next to The Nebulan wolf the wolf towers over White even standing up Sakyra's 4 legged body much longer and so tall White Diamond can't reach her shoulders. White follows the Nebulan wolf to a light blue colored hallway, White couldn't help but stare in amazement of the place she wan't expecting this place to be so beautiful. 

 

The Hallways were very quiet the only sound was their heavy and loud footsteps echoing the hallways in every direction, Then they go to a huge door it was decorated with a large symbol it had a howling wolf head and some kind of paw print behind it, The Nebulan Wolf Goes to the door she reaches her paw to the symbol and places her paw on it, it glows and a sound happens then the door slides open. 

 

White wasn't prepared for what was on the other side of the door, the chambers were so huge and shinny like The Nebulan wolf's gem shard side of her body, but it was so beautiful that White didn't know she said "wow" so loud The Nebulan Wolf just smiles and leads White Diamond to her chambers. "Heh like it?" Sakyra says White then shakes her head breaking whatever trance she was in "What ugh no my chambers are like this just not this big, its fine." Sakyra can tell White was lying she loved this room. 

 

The chambers had a large bed on the floor possibly where the Nebulan wolf sleeps it was decorated with frills and long sheets with the same symbol that was on the door, the walls to the right was nothing but a large glass window with curtains on the sides, the ceiling was a galaxy, artificial pictures powered by some kind on power that White couldn't tell. But white diamond's sight seeing got distracted by Yellows crying getting louder, White had to feed her starving child now.

 

"Oh no ugh sorry if it's bothering you." White says nervous about getting attacked "Nah no need to worry that's why i brought you here you can use this large chair if you like you can feed your child here, now if you excuse me i have to attend some stuff i'll be back later." The Nebulan Wolf walks to the door and leaves, White was alone again but loved to be in this large colorful chamber instead of the small tight dark room. 

 

White Diamond goes to the chair Sakyra mentioned it was soft and covered with a pillow on the bottom made of crystals and very wide, White Diamond takes a seat and positions herself she moves her dress exposing her left breast, Yellow smells the milk and immediately latches on so fast White flinch's and mouths and 'ouch' by the sudden latch on.

 

Yellow finally stoped crying and fed for almost 30 minutes she must've been so hungry that day, White looked outside to see what this place was like it looked so beautiful seeing not much of a city or buildings mostly nature, but it was a quiet place and she liked it. White then looks around the chambers again it was nice and all but White had a weird feeling inside, why was the Nebulan Wolf being so nice to her? why did she care about the safety of her child? 

 

White still didn't trust that Giant wolf she must try to find a way to get out but she doesn't have a lot of time she has another 6 more months until her 2nd child is born, After Yellow was finally done feeding she covers herself up and holds Yellow over her shoulder to pat her back for burping, she did and didn't feel any barf on her shoulder. 

 

Her first born was asleep finally, But White Diamond was too afraid to settle down and sleep. 

 

She still doesn't understand why the sudden spoil treatment and polite action from her captor, Was this part of some plan? Just because White had children and didn't wanna hurt any of them? Or is this for love? not the good kind of love a hostage situation for an arranged couple? White prayed to the stars that's not the case. 

 

"Oh You freak, you better not be up to something, and you better not hurt any of my children i'll find a way outta this place where ever i am." White Diamond whispers to herself over the window seeing the Nebulan Wolf working outside.


	7. Getting to know Sakyra/ Escape Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So White Diamond is gonna try to find an escape plan, But then Learns a little darker side of Sakyra The Nebulan Wolf.
> 
>  
> 
> Just a little heads up Sakyra's behavior is gonna change she suffers from Multiple Personality Disorder due to struggling to be the person she wants to be but is so powerful and can't control the animal inside of her so things will get pretty scary later on.

The following Morning White Diamond stayed awake she was too afraid to sleep in an unfamiliar place, and being in someone's territory, White Diamond never left the chair she was sitting in Her First born sleeping soundly in Whites arms but her unborn 2nd child a little restless inside her growing belly upset that her mother hasn't slept. White stared down to her child thick dark bags under her eyes and grayish vain's from lack of sleep and fear of the Nebulan Wolf returning, she hasn't but she refuses to let her guard down. 

 

minutes slowly turned to hours, Whites eyes getting heavier and heavier she was so tired and just wanted to sleep but she can't, not with that Giant flying wolf roaming around she might be expecting her to fall asleep than wake up in some room or her child no longer in her arms taken by the fangs of the Nebulan Wolf shattered by her jaws. Just that thought alone made   
white Diamond shake and stiffen her shoulders. 

 

Then Whites thoughts fade away when her Gemling Yellow Diamond started to shift and wake up making small noises instead of crying, White miserably groaned she looked around her captors chambers, if there was an extraction chamber or a bathroom, while she very slowly and sluggish get up, her back was murder not just from her growing baby bump from sitting still on that chair for too long. 

 

Then she heard something the door to the room opened with a sound, The door opens revealing the Nebulan Wolf, She was looking down for a split second staring into space but with an angry expression. 

 

"Oh no" White says to herself but the wolf looked up she must've heard her then while the wolf looked up her expression quickly changed from anger to worry "Oh White Diamond are you okay? you....you look shitty." Sakyra the Nebulan Wolf says.

 

"I'm fine....i'm fine just a little dizzy." White answers clearly lying her eyes were barely open and dark with bags, Sakyra tilted her head in confusion but can tell its a lie "You look like you didn't sleep, and where are you trying to go outside?" Sakyra asks now suspicious.

 

White Diamond tries to come up with something "I....i was trying to find a bathroom or something i haven't bathed and...i..ugh i..." Whites train of thought got distracted when her vision started getting blurry and she felt so dizzy and light-headed she then heard ringing in her ears. She was so tired she didn't notice that she was falling down Sakyra ran right to White catching her and her Gemling yellow to avoid falling on the glass floor. Yellow then started crying thinking Sakyra is doing this and seeing her head close to her again. 

 

Sakyra takes White leaning on her back and takes her front paws and holds Yellow, she didn't like beign held from this animal and tried to squirm away from her but her grip was too strong.

 

"Shhh, sweetie its okay that wasn't me your momma hasn't slept she's gonna be okay Shhhh" Sakyra says in a soft voice trying to calm down Yellow Diamond but the Gemling refuses to listen to the wolf. 

 

 

***

 

White Diamond slowly wakes up, right at that moment she darts awake She looks around she was in another room, one she's never been in before "AHH! Where am i how did i-" White then stopped her sentence seeing she was in a big bathtub full of water, but this water was really wierd, water is clear and colorless this water felt different and it looked like she was floating in space the water looked like space.

 

She then heard soft whimpering her motherly instincts kicking in she turned to the source of the sound jaw dropping Yellow Diamond was with The Nebulan Wolf lying down right next to the large bathtub.

 

"Hey get away from her Wolf!" White Yelled and tried to get out of the tub but then her dizziness took over her and she stopped in her tracks and grabbed her gemstone located on her forehead. 

 

"Wait don't move you really need to rest." Sakyra says getting up a little and coming to White, White shot daggers at her captor "Don't tell me what to do wolf leave my child alone" White tried to stay strong but was just so tired.

 

"I know this is your instincts taking over but please listen, i'm not gonna hurt your child i don't want to hurt her she's safe look." Sakyra says gently keeping her tail around Yellow Diamond so she won't get too close to the pool. 

 

White just had enough and decided to question Sakyra "Why though why won't you hurt her?" White asks "Because i deeply respect life, your child is too young and innocent i know you might be thinking i'm up to something, well i kind of am but i don't wanna hurt your offspring i want to spare her life she deserves a chance of life." Sakyra answers 

 

Was White Diamond hearing this right Sakyra respects life? "But...i don't understand, you kidnapped me and my child and i have a 2nd one on the way were you originally gonna hurt me if i wan't carrying?" White questions again. 

 

"I don't wanna hurt you either i don't wanna use my powers for evil." Sakyra says

 

"Then tell me this, what are you exactly and those other two wolves of yours i saw they had gems on them you seem to have gems too all over the left half of your body and tell me about what are your plans!" White demands not asking Sakyra looked a way for a second probably best to just tell her everything. 

 

"Well i guess i should tell you what i am, well my two wolves you saw earlier they are my wolf gems, you were right about one thing they are gems like you and your court." Sakrya starts "And myself i'm also a wolf Gem but a special kind one of a kind to be exact." Sakyra shows all the gem shards she had on her body. 

 

"But what kind of gems do you have?" White asks "Literally All of them!" Sakyra answers in a dramatic tone White Diamond's eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

 

"How is that even possible!? is that why your so much bigger and powerful what is even your purpose?" White asks

 

"I'm the guardian of the Universe i patrol galaxies, planets and all of life in the universe i protect life, my job was perfect but then, you came along" Sakyra points her paw at White Diamonds face White slaps it away.

 

"Me!? what did i do to make you mad?" White begins to get angry and offended to be blamed like that "Because you concur planets you destroy the life within them, i've been saving these innocent and defenseless lives from your dirty work, you destroy life, i create life, and i protect it." Sakyra says.

 

"So this is why you kidnapped me? to stop me from making my colonies and trying to make my civilization?" White asks voice getting angrier every word

 

"Yes you did enough bullshit and these poor creatures miss their home but lucky for them i can heal the scars you left behind." White quirks a brow "What do you mean by that?" White asks but a little nervous about the answer. 

 

"You see i have unique powers i can make life itself and my Wolf gems will help me unlike you my Wolf gems don't need to be made in planets so when i defeat you, i will go to the planets you concurred and restore life on the planets and i will return them home" Sakyra finishes 

 

"Wait restore life? create life itself? are....are you a god!?" White slips it out but then Sakyra stiffens up ears pinned straight up high she stood still White then got a little spooked The wolf slowly turned her head to white Expression something that will haunt White Diamond forever.

 

"What....did....you...just...say!" Sakyra's voice pure anger she then turned around and stomped to White White shook and gasped Yellow nearby starting to sense the anger in the wolf.

 

"I ugh....did i say something wrong?" White stuttered and pulled back a little Sakyra grabber her by the neck with her paw the force was so strong white was suffocating "You said something very wrong, do...not...ever...call me a god....i'm not understand" Sakyra said through gritted fangs her gem sided eye all red. 

 

White couldn't speak she can only nod "Consider yourself lucky because you're carrying i won't lay a fang on you if you weren't you'd be dead by now, just a reminder never ever call me a god got it?" Sakyra says White nods in fear and Skayra lets go of her throat.

 

White takes deep breaths and coughs a little "Ugh but why....*cough* why did that offend you?" White couldn't help but ask "Because i'm not a god, and i know i may look like one but i don't want anyone to see me like that because they might think i do what i do because its my purpose, its not this is all what i chose to do i wanted to do all what i do its not a purpose i was made for, its my choice." Sakyra explains. 

 

White was a little confused but didn't wanna offend Sakyra more than she already did. "But i want to ask this, where am i? and what's with this water?" White lifts her hand the galaxy water onter wet clawed fingers. 

 

"This is my extraction chamber, and this is my cosmic bathtub its where i bathe this water is very different it comes from deep in my planets core which is why the water looks like that and also part of my special galaxy bath bombs too" Sakyra points her head to a corner where a basket of small bath bombs are kept.

 

 

"Now if you excuse me i have to work to attend too you can stay in here as long as you need i'll be back tonight." Sakyra gets up and leaves the extraction chamber White Diamond now so confused and a little amazed on the Nebulan Wolf, so she's a gem too, but for kind she said she has all cut of gems which explains all the colored chards on her left side of her body but White cab't help but think Sakyra didn't fully answer her, When White tried to use her power on The wolf it didn't work on her, and how exactly is she so huge? 

 

The Nebulan wolf must be something else something very powerful do make life itself kind of like White Diamond herself, and why was she so pissed when being called a god and the strange look in her eyes when enraged it was like she was a completely different person. 

 

Whites thoughts were distracted again by soft crying Yellow was nearby sitting on the floor White instinctively takes her child back to the safety of her arms she checks her little body and gem to see any cracks or injury nothing she was untouched. White hugs Her gemling to her chest and moves her top to feed her.

 

"*Sigh* i don't know if you gave me the whole story wolf, you may not have hurt my gemling but i won't fall for what you really have in mind maybe i'll trick you to giving me a tour of your planet so i can find a way out of here" White whispers to herself maybe she can do that to see more of the planet incase to find a way to escape. 

 

 

****

 

Hours passed White Diamond was looking outside the glass windows seeing the two wolf gems flying around and the organic life from other planets she concurred long ago, The door opened The Nebulan Wolf came back in. 

 

"I see you looking outside, you like the view?" Sakyra asks White while approaching White and child "Yeah honestly i like the northern lights here, say can i ask you something?" 

 

"Of course" 

 

"Can you give me a tour of this place it looks so unique and i never seen any planet like this before." White asks hoping it works "Well i see you looking outside a lot well it is a nice place since i made this entire planet myself sure i'll give you a tour tomorrow. 

 

White mentally gave herself a 'yes it worked' "Thanks i would love to see more of this place." 

 

"Well i know you didn't sleep at all list night so you can sleep in my bed tonight i'll do some space patrolling, since you need your sleep for your unborn gemling and don't worry no ones allowed in my chambers anyway so no one will come in when you sleep." 

 

"Wait you'll let me sleep here?" White asks "sure i don't need sleep but you do for now so you can rest here you really need it i don't really mind." Sakyra reassures White. White too tired to ask anything just agrees and goes to Sakyra large bed a huge fancy looking mattress with a logo on it and thick blankets. 

 

White goes in the bed with her child not wanting her to be far away from her she will let her Gemling sleep with her tonight "Ugh thanks for the offer" White says trying to sound casual "Your welcome be back tomorrow morning." Sakyra says after tucking White in with a quilt and leaving the room. 

 

Sakyra leaves after White Settled down finally and went to sleep But Sakyra stars at the door with an evil grin on her face Her gem sided face and eye turned red and the pupul in the gem eye changed into a diamond shape,

 

 

 

"Hahaha, Oh white you think i'm so stupid i know why you want a tour of my planet you want to search for a way out without me knowing, oh sweetheart well you just don't know that i'm actually part White Diamond like you i'm not just a 'gem' wolf hybrid, i'm a diamond hybrid I'm the Paragon Hybrid. i have the gem you were made out of and well its mine now and i'm not afraid to use it heheheheh" 

 

Sakyra says placing her paw on her chest showing the strong rainbow glow of Sakyra's true gem the Paragon Diamond nested deep inside her chest hard to be seen.


	8. Sakyra's Hard to Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't gonna go so well for poor White Diamond.

It was late at night the neon blue moon soon to set and the Amber sun of Sakyra's planet is soon to rise to the skies, White Diamond is still asleep with her Gelming Yellow Diamond asleep as well Sakyra listened with her special hearing to check up on the two, when it was still clear, Sakyra calls the wolf Gems for a meeting.

 

Onyx BlackGem and Kryststaller show up at the main hallway to the right where Sakyra's throne room lays covered and protected by shimmering crystals and cosmic waterfalls in both left and right walls decorated with wolf and Nebula paintings. Onyx and Kryststaller walk in seeing they're Alpha sitting tall and straight galaxy mane flowing by the gentle breeze of the outside wind, the two wolf gems lower there heads down in a bow waiting for what the Paragon Wolf Hybrid has to say. 

 

"Alpha Sakyra, we got your message is something wrong?" Onyx BlackGem speaks as she lifts her head back up narrow black gem on her Rostral shining by the angle of the prism walls. "No nothings wrong just want a discussion with you two." Sakyra says.

 

"So just last night White Diamond doesn't trust me and she's really scared of me and i understand why but it's not good for her unborn 2nd." Sakyra says sounding a little worried and guilty, Onyx and Kryststaller look at each other deep in thought starting to see the picture. "I was afraid that would happen when you planned on kidnapping White and her child, well children if you count her unborn 2nd." Kryststaller replies in agreement. 

 

"But now heres this issue White wants me to give her a tour of our planet." Sakyra says

 

"Wait why a tour?" Onyx tilts her head in confusion "She only wants a tour because she wants to try to find a way outta here." Sakyra says both Onyx and Kryststaller get wide eyes not starting to really worry. 

 

"Well the only way out of this planet is you Sakyra, this won't be easy we all know what will happen if we let her go" Onyx says

 

"I know too but part of me does want her to go home, but i can't more planets will be taken and destroyed if we do so many innocent lives and beautiful planets will be nothing but empty shells, *sigh* i can't let that part of me take over but i don't wanna lay a paw on White Diamond." Sakyra says upset about what has to be done to save the other worlds of the universe. 

 

Onyx and Kryststaller look down in shame both not knowing what to do or say next. 

 

 

After a long creepy silence Sakyra finally breaks it "*sigh* alright i....i made my decision" Sakyra says when the Wolf Gems look at Sakyra, her eyes were watering up and she looked so miserable.

 

"Ugh Sakyra...." Onyx says shaking a little "White Diamond....will have to be executed" Sakyra says a soft sob escapes her jaws. Onyx and Kryststaller both gasp and lean down almost falling their Alpha hates murder.

 

"Sakyra! You can't be serious, you know what will happen to you if you-" Onyx started but gets cut off by Sakyra "I KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ME IF I KILL!!!....i...i'm sorry Onyx but....it has to be done as soon as White Diamond brings her 2nd child into the world White will be shattered." Sakyra says eyes now leaking but her face normal. 

 

"But what about her Gemlings?" Kryststaller says "I'll raise them myself, the two future Diamonds will be part of our pack." Sakyra finishes "I'll raise them as my own to be peaceful and loyal to life like us, they'll live different lives than being gem matriarchs." Sakyra says.

 

Onyx and Kryststaller look at each other in sorrow they know this is wrong but none of them believed White will ever change her mind about life on planets, it will be a mercy sacrifice for the universe better to let only one life die than millions of other lives, so with silent agreements Onyx and Kryststaller bow there heads down and agree to follow there Alphas new orders. 

 

 

*** The Following Morning***

 

The Amber sun is rising above the sky the bright orange and golden rays slowly start to shine on the Sakyra's crystal Empire and the small buildings and massive mountains start to glow in the sun. High on the penthouse of the Crystal Empire Where Sakyra's chambers are and where White Diamond taken up residence She slowly starts to wake up as soon as she sees the sun in view of the glass windows. 

 

White groans a litter and sits up her Gemling right next to her beings to stir a wake too by the sudden movements her mother made. Yellow made a soft noice and white Diamond smiling in relief to see lil Yellow Diamond still there and untouched White picks her up and sits up looking around no wolves in sight so she moves her top to breastfeed Yellow. Only about 10 minutes later the door to the chambers open revealing the Nebulan wolf entering again. 

 

"Morning White did you sleep this time?" Sakyra calls White not happy to see her rolls her eyes "Yes i slept this time but it was har dot sleep cuz i kept feeling you were watching me or you were gonna take my Yellow away from me." White Diamond says grumpy around Sakyra as usual Sakyra a little mad but doesn't interfere. 

 

"I wasn't watching you in your sleep and like i said before i don't wanna hurt your child including your unborn 2nd." Sakyra says White not really agreeing still thinking about whatever plan is about to come. 

 

"Anyway, you want to do the tour it's a perfect day for a tour trust me you'll love how my planet works." Sakyra says "Yes i'd still love to if you have a shower can i use it?" White Diamond asks "Yes i have a shower room go to the room where you bathed in my Cosmic back tub and go to the door on the right its in there." Sakyra says "Okay thanks." White says in a normal voice but trying not to act angry or suspicious. 

 

White finds the shower room which is crystal clear and it was so wide in width and length it was big enough for White to lie down in and the glass walls were taller than herself,  
White Diamond looked around and sees a small box like basket She takes the towels and places her gemling Yellow in it for a functioning crib, Yellow confused she tries to crawl out of it "Oh Yellow dear its okay mother will be right back i'll be very fast." White Says to her firstborn to calm her down and when Yellow does White goes in the shower room and turns on the water which is also cosmic water. 

 

***

 

Sakyra sat down outside of the main entrance to the Empire and the outside world of her planet waiting patiently for White Diamond to show up And she does Sakyra's ears pin behind her head hearing the loud stomping of White's sandals on the glass floor. She walked outside holding Yellow Diamond in her arms but a little protectively. 

 

"Sorrry but i don't want any of your wolf gems near my child so she's coming with me" White says Onyx and Kryststaller walking right behind her, "Fair enough whatever works for you, so i'll start with this, this large building is made of crystals its called the Crystal Empire where myself and my wolf gems all live in there own homes, you've seen my chambers and i want to first show you my throne room." Sakyra begins, they all go to the massive room in the middle of the Empire. 

 

"So this is my throne room made it myself this is my chair." Sakyra demonstrates to the large chair low to the ground the bottom was touching the ground as if its connected it had no arm rests but small little howling wolf statures on each side where arm rests should be, and the top of the chair wa decorated with spiky points and right above the top is centered with that same wolf head/paw print logo on the doors. 

 

White Diamond couldn't help but stare she was never gonna say it but she was starting to get a little jealous. Later Sakyra takes White outside the Crystal Empire, the planet was mostly covered in nature trees, mountains, large rivers and flatlands. 

 

Some areas did have other building but were small locations where organic life from other planets were living here planets White Diamond concurred long ago, White did feel a little uncomfortable seeing the small towns and Sakyra could sense it. 

 

"So can you tell me more about this planet how did this and you came to be?" White asks Sakyra looked a little lost for a split second "Well this planet well...its...its not my Homeworld." Sakyra slips out White Diamond tilts her head "What do you mean?" 

 

"I ugh....i created this planet with my imagination powers." Sakyra couldn't think of anything else. "Wait, you made this planet?......out of thin air!?" White questioned in disbelief and in surprise. 

 

"Yep...i did make all of this, this is my home i made and its all in this head of mine" Sakyra takes her paw and points to her forehead. White Diamond not knowing what to think. 

 

"Wow, but how big is it?" White asks again "Its roughly the same size of your planet Homeworld." Sakyra answers.

 

"How do you travel around it from place to place?" 

 

"Usually i fly around but in emergencies there are warp pads, the planet doesn't exactly have continents or separated by massive far away oceans but there are some other lands on the other side of the planet there are no oceans just large rivers or massive lakes." Sakyra explains.

 

"Warp pads? I have them too is it okay if we use some of them?" White asks hoping Sakyra will say yes.

 

"Well, i guess so but i'll only take you to a couple places i don't want you to try to get lost or try to run away from me understand." White freaked out for a second but quickly shrugs it all and agrees. 

 

 

****

 

 

During the day Sakyra and White Diamond explore the planet after warping to beach like locations which is where the largest and deepest rivers are but lot exactly an ocean. the sand was all light blue and lilac instead of beige or light brownish colors. 

 

Then they go to the mountains which were huge and Sakyra shows that deep in the black and grey rocks are actually geodes, the mountains are geodes. When Sakyra wasn't looking White Diamond was jaw dropped. Yellow made a noise and Sakyra takes a small piece in her mouth showing it to Yellow in Whites arms, White held back but then let Sakyra place the geode in Yellows tiny hands when the Gemling tried to take it. 

 

 

After warping for the 3rd time White Diamond began to get tired and dizzy, her feet we're sore from holding both Yellow and her unborn child together her back nothing but knots. Sakyra notices and tells White she should rest and go back to the Crystal Empire.

 

White too tired to argue agrees and the pair head back to the Empire Sakyra offered to carry White on her back to the chambers but White refuses still not trusting the wolf and trying to hide her upset feelings. 

 

White finally goes back in the chambers and goes to Sakyra's bed calling to her like a siren as soon as she sits down her unborn gemling started kicking the baby was kicking all day but it started getting harder White rubs her belly trying to relax herself but it wasn't working her unborn 2nd child must be rowdy or hopefully not getting effected by white stressing out and her guard up for too long. 

 

White gets upset from the tour, her plan didn't work she couldn't find any way out of this planet sure it was nice and all but she's staring to worry about her court and her personal Pearl hoping they're all okay. 

 

 

 

***3 Month's later***

 

 

White Diamond has been so miserable, worried and scared she was now 9 months into her pregnancy and has gotten a lot bigger and walking was almost not an option anymore, but the farther along she keeps getting the more worried she gets. 

 

 

"Oh my child, i know you'll be born soon, but i don't want you to be born here, i don't know what or whatever but Sakyra is up to something with you or me, i can't let whatever is gonna happen when you're born, i must find a way out or were stuck here forever...*sniff*" White says holding her belly while her firstborn was right next to her sleeping soundly. 

 

 

Sakyra came in to check on them "Ugh didn't mean to come in so suddenly but....are you feeling heavy or do you want a bath?" Sakyra offers White shooting daggers at Sakyra "I'm fine thank you but yes i want a bath can you set it up for me?" White asks

 

 

"Sure" Sakyra says and goes in the extraction chamber and turns on the faucet. White looks down at her bulging belly again feeling her 2nd kicking again trying to remains calm so Sakyra won't get suspicions. 

 

 

 

 

"Oh no Whites really stressed out so is her unborn child i'll try not to do anything to make it worse but what do i do, *sigh* this is gonna be harder than i thought." Sakyra whispers to herself right when the tub is done for White to soak in.


	9. When Hope is all seemed Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight Warning Mental Breakdown just so you can be a little prepared

Slowly as time goes by hours turn to days, days turn to weeks But no single day was a good day for White Diamond, the poor mother has had enough of this, She accepts that she's lost that she's in danger and that there is no way off this Planet companied by her Captor Her firstBorn Yellow must be affected by this too White's Depression has made hr have trouble taking care of her Yellow would stay by her mother's side trying to feed from her milk only to be gently pushed away and ignored. This went on for a while when White seen Yellow crying of pain from starvation when her Gemlings still developing gem almost cracking due to malnourishment. White Diamond snapped from whatever trance she was in and starts taking care of Her Firstborn once again. 

 

Her 2nd unborn child is the next thing that made white wake up even more when her unborn 2nd was starting to stop kicking due to stress and depression effecting White's gem which is the main power source to give the unborn proper energy and development for its developing gem. If she doesn't stop all this negative feelings it can badly effect her unborn child maybe even kill her. White had tears in her eyes she can't let an unborn life die where she was supposed to be kept safe and protected. 

 

White needed to be strong for both her child and unborn child too but is it really worth it to whatever is gonna happen next when her 2nd is born alive or dead? 

 

White was sitting on Sakyra's bed holding Lil Yellow Diamond and finally giving her comfort Yellow grip was strong she must've think she was never gonna get hugged again and uses her free hand to rub her belly trying so hard to comfort them both. Then the doors open again White stops what she's doing and is on guard again. The Nebulan Wolf arrived again but looking really odd and dare to say a little unnerving.

 

White was too afraid to ask "Ugh, sorry for busting in here i just need a break right now." The Nebulan wolf says almost immediately after opening the door But white begins to panic a little when the Nebulan Wolf goes to the bed to sit down. 

 

"But wait ugh why are you going to me?" White blurted out "Ohhh well just ugh....i just....i wanted to get a better look at you you sure are glowing today i think your about almost 11 months am i right?" Sakyra says

 

White felt a chill run up her spine, Sakyra was dangerously close to her and her Gemling and her voice sounded a little off like it was raspy and slow, White wanted to move but before she could she felt a large paw shape-shifting to look like a hand with finger's and a thumb but long sharpened claws poked her sensitive pale skin making white flinch. 

 

"Ahh careful what are you doing?!" White dares to argue Sakyra smiles and pulls white into the pillows and when wraps her now one furry and one hard crystal shard covered arm around her waist putting one paw-like hand on her belly. 

 

"Oh don't be afraid sweetheart just wanna cuddle had a rough day with my work and all no biggie and besides did i ever tell you how much i love new life forming?" Sakyra says right to where White's ear would be in a horse whisper White shook now freaking out The Nebulan wolf is so huge literally her torso alone is bigger than White Diamond's entire body and she took one of her wings and wrapped it around White to cover her belly. 

 

White tried not to make a sound but let out a soft sound of distress, White wanted to punch her in the muzzle and push her off but was too afraid and in shock she could barely move. For a short while White stayed still then When she felt the Nebulan wolf's jaw lean on her shoulder White snaps and pushes her head off her shoulder and grabbed her face to push her farther away.

 

"Hey get off of me freak what the hell you were crushing me" White yelled while taking Yellow into her arms away from the wolf. Sakyra looked angry for a second then quickly changed expression "Ahh, ugh s-sorry, i don't know what came over but for real i really do respect new life and well i guess i got too close ugh i'm sorry." Sakyra says looking like she didn't even remember what just happened. 

 

"I don't wanna hear any excuses you're just trying to let my guard down so beat it." White says nothing but anger taking over her but that anger upset her unborn child White suddenly felt a sharp kick and White grunted and gritted her teeth White lost her grip on her firstborn and Yellow slipped Sakyra quick to act reached out and quickly grabbed Yellow with her paw-like hands. 

 

White didn't even notice due to the hard kick which followed a false contraction White let out a soft yelp and fell to her knees and breathing heavily. Yellow sees she's in the hands of the Nebulan wolf again and started crying Sakyra tried to sooth her by patting her back and taking her to her chest Yellow was too small to fight back and for some reason the wolf felt really warm making Yellow calm down.

 

Sakyra reassured Yellow While White was calming down after the false contraction died down, White now feeling better she gets back on her feet she then sees Yellow in Sakyra's arms she panics like any mother and goes right to the wolf.

 

"Hey what are you doing give back my child freak" White says while snatching Yellow out of the wolfs arms "Ugh you had a contraction and you dropped her so i acted and caught her for you i wasn't gonna hurt her." Sakyra says in an angry tone and face.

 

Well Sakyra was right there White didn't even notice she dropped her Gemling all she remembered was pain and fear of her 2nd Childs health Yellow could've gotten very hurt she's still an infant. White didn't think what to say "Ugh thank you i guess." At least Sakyra didn't try to shatter Yellow. 

 

"That's better and you're welcome." Skayra says.

 

 

*** One Week Later***

 

 

White Was now really close to her pregnancy She has only a week left to go times running out But White still can't shake the incident when Sakyra tried to cuddle her why? why did she behave like this Sakyra has been trying to change her mind about life and how much damage she's been doing to the universe and how that she and the diamonds can have a different purpose but White didn't understand She was supposed to be a supreme leader to gem kind and they need planets to make more gems to the Empire can grow and be the best civilization but Sakyra always kept telling White Diamond that its all wrong and its genocide. 

 

After escaping another cuddle attack from Sakyra White Diamond took Yellow with her to the extraction chamber to hide White locked the door and slid down to the ground holding her child tight in her arms and trying to hard to hide tears when they were already spilling. White couldn't take it anymore she just wants to go home she's so worried of all the gems left behind and her Pearl too. 

 

"Ugh i can't take this, *sniff* why did all this happen to me i just wanted more diamonds for the sake of my Empire it needs to grow and become stronger but we need to use planets to make our own life, why can't The Nebulan Wolf understand." White whispered to herself while teary eyed Yellow heard the sadness in her voice and tried to comfort her mother White sees her firstborn's gesture and she tries to calm down Yellow should not be experiencing this she's too young. same for her 2nd child.

 

White struggled to get up with her baby bump and her 1st in her arms White sees a pillar nearby and grabs it to hoist herself up, then she lost balance for a second and grabbed the nearby wall with her free hand to hold up, then the wall suddenly moved White darted her eyes to where her hand touched it was a howling wolf logo and it lit up a bright green. 

 

 

White pushed a button then on the other side of the wall it slowly slid open revealing a small staircase it was a dark room White stared at it in shock and jaw dropped she waddled to the strange entracne it was dark but there was a small staircase.

 

"What...what did i just do and what is this room?" White whispered she pokes her head in and walks in the entrance then colored torches begin to automatically light up revealing the long hallway curiosity took over White's instincts she slowly walks in keeping her one hand on the wall the other supporting her 1st born. 

 

The hall was dark and looked like it wasn't used in a while the walls were covered in cobwebs and the paint was stripping off and decaying. 

 

White walked down the hallway for about 5 minutes then she finds an end of the hallway another door with the same symbol White took her hand to feel around the door it had no knob or keypad looked too old. Then White touches the symbol and it lights up then it slides open.

 

When it opens all the way White couldn't believe her eyes it lead to a large room with a clear glass ceiling showing it was night time and in the room were ships, not just any ships White knew everyone that was here.

 

"Is this, i-i know these ships these are my missing ships, i thought they were all gone forever, roaming eyes, hand ships, destiny destroyers and *gasp* can it be" White says while looking at all the missing ships then she walks to the biggest one on the end it was long and narrow looking like an arrow with glided folding wings on the front and back it was dark purple almost black with White Diamond signature on the left side of the ship. 

 

"The Midnight Comet, the only one of its kind it was one of the top rated ships ever made i was so heartbroken when it went missing in space. So this is where they were The Nebulan wolf must've Sabatoshed the crew and attacked them taking the ships for trophy's But where's the crew?" White says to herself then she sees a glimpse of a glow of a reflection she looked and saw it jars of gem shards on display white goes to them to see they were labeled, with the names of the crew the leader of the fleet and the members all shattered into pieces. 

 

"Oh you Wolf it was you, you shattered my first crew" White whispered voice fading away seeing a murdered crew in front of her own eyes they were the first of her court to explore space and helped her start her first colonies starting with Homeworld itself. 

 

Then White suddenly sees this as a way out the glass ceiling can open and these ships were left untouched they all work White suddenly smiles "This...this is my way outta here i...i can escape there was a way out this whole time, You see here my child were gonna get outta here we must go." 

 

White Diamond goes to the Midnight Comet she takes the jars of the shattered gems not wanting them to be here they should be where they belonged Homeworld, She climbs up the entrance in the center and climbs inside the ship is in working condition White couldn't hold back her tears of relief and joy she finally found a way out the ship was very big enough for her to fit inside but she was so heavy with her 2nd unborn child she felt uncomfortable she knew she was so close to delivering and she knows this is risky but she won't let this be a lose for her White's 2nd child should not be bonn here in the Nebulan Wolf's planet she must be born on Homeworld like her firstborn. 

 

 

White took to the controls and took a seat on the large chair it was a bit small but she didn't care she can't shape-shift in her condition, She turns it on and the ship lights up the engine slowly rumbling going to life after being grounded for a millennia. 

 

"Hold on children...were outta here" White says full of determination she was not gonna turn back now the ship slowly takes off as the glass ceiling begins to open. 

 

 

*** 

 

 

Sakyra came to her chambers to check on White Diamond it's been so quiet all of a sudden "White are you in here?" Sakyra looks around White wasn't sleeping in the bed "White where are you?" Sakyra begins to worry she goes to the extraction chamber and sees the tub is empty then Sakyra's ears pin straight up she turns her head to the opened wall Sakyra's jaw dropped her eyes wide as they could be. 

 

"OHH NOO!" Sakyra yells she tremble's on her legs and runs to the glass window looking around nothing yet she then calls for the wolf gems to sound an alarm. 

 

"WOLF GEM'S EMERGENCY EMERGENCY WERE IN TROUBLE I REPEAT WHAT I JUST SAID TO THE OUTSIDE NOW!!!!" Sakyra calls by howling and Onyx and Kryststaller heard the call while playing poker. They stop and go right to the entrance. 

 

 

Onyx and Kryststaller made it seeing Sakyra all distressed and shaking like a leaf she started to even crack, They came as fast as they could.

 

"Alpha we got your call what's the emergency?" Onyx says first "Its White Diamond i think she found the hidden room where i hid all the ships!" Sakyra says before any of the wolf gems can respond a loud thunder like sound can be heard then in the skies a large ship was flying it was the Midnight Comet flying in space Sakyra can see thorough the window that White Diamond is piloting it she even saw them back and flipped them off pointing her middle finger to them. White yelled i'm free' it could't be heard but Sakyra can read lips. 

 

No one could move as the ship went to full blast cutting the air like an arrow then disappearing into space with a loud boom. Everyone stayed still no one could make a sound then after a long moment Onyx turned to Sakyra who was staring into space.

 

"S-Sakyra, what are....your o-orders." Onyx says expecting to get poofed or hit, nothing then The Nebulan wolfs body started to glow and become undone she started shrinking and changing shape then it faded Sakyra was now a small human covered in gem shards revealing her true form a half-human gem hybrid.

 

Onyx and Kryststaller haven't seen this in so long only happens when she's horribly broken and crushed then she begins to speak "let her go" Sakyra said quietly.

 

No one expected this "Wait let her go why?" Kryststaller says "I said let her go i....i can't chase after her." Sakyra says now all teary eyed and shaking "I didn't wanna hurt her, i still believed i could change her mind i tried to hard but she refused to listen to me and i can't take children aways from there mother. i don't want to be a killer again just...let her go" Sakyra finishes.

 

Onyx knows why Sakyra would hate to steel a child from its mother Sakyra has been there "*sigh* i agree with you but you know that more planets are gonna be in danger." Onyx says "I know and we'll just have to keep saving more and more organic life, clearly it's not my destiny to change White's mind i hope that someday there will be someone who can stop this madness." Sakyra says.

 

 

 

Onyx and Kryststaller go to there alpha who really is a half human paragon hybrid and they lie down next to her to let her lean on there bodies all for a big comfort hug Sakyra just hates being all merciless and evil she wanted to use her powers for good but it looks like being evil is so easy and being good is so hard. 

 

Sakyra prays to the stars that someone will change her mind one day.


	10. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long road to recovery begins

For what seemed like forever White Diamond has been traveling around The Universe, places she's never been to before How far away and deep into the Universe is Sakyra's Planet? Galaxies, Cosmo's and Star system's she can't recognize were all over the place. White can't tell but is too happy to be free but too nervous about The Nabulan Wolf catching up to her. White Diamond has been checking the map and punched in the coordinates of Homeworld to find it, for the first two times she tried she couldn't find Homeworld because it was too far away for it to be found on whatever Map she was in now but after the third time she finally got close enough to find Homeworld's Galaxy, White Diamond was so focused on getting home she hasn't noticed how stiff her shoulders were and how much her Unborn Gemling was kicking inside her, it was enough to wake up her firstborn who was sleeping in her arms secured on. 

 

White shook her head a little to calm down and let her whole upper body relax she put the Midnight Comet in autopilot so she can try to focus on her firstborn and her unborn 2nd. 

"*deep breath* finally i'm heading home so sorry i was so riled up my child." White said in a soft but still pretty stressed tone she took her arms and lifted Yellow Diamond up to her chest to hug and finally comfort Yellow Diamond she also rubbed her swollen belly to soothe both her children, by the star's she was so stressed, still traumatized from Being held captive at Sakyra's planet  
and focusing on getting home as fast as possible, just the thought of the Giant wolf alone made White grind her teeth and shake. 

 

White finally noticed her firstborn is hungry hasn't beed fed for over an hour she moves part of top and takes Yellow to her breast filled with milk and Yellow immediately latches on feeding so fast White Diamond leaned back on the chair to get a little more comfortable. "I need to keep track on your feeding schedule." White whispered to herself. 

 

The signals haven't picked up on the Nebulan wolf White doesn't understand why Sakyra is no where in sight, but she refuses to let her guard down she keep expecting Sakyra to show up anywhere and any second to take her back to her Planet. But so far nothing, the Nebulan Wolf hasn't followed her but if that's the case then why? Did The Nebulan Wolf let her go? 

 

After what felt like hours White Diamond gets an alarm on the control screen showing her that Homeworld is nearby White perked up immediately and went back to piloting the ship. Lil Yellow Diamond was asleep again after getting fed and her 2nd unborn Gemling calmed down a little in White's womb. 

 

White Diamond let a tear roll down her eye when she finally saw Homeworld in view. 

 

***HOMEWORLD***

 

All the residents of Homeworld had given up on trying to fix their ships they were all trapped here forever they still don't understand who was the giant wolf creature that attacked Homeworld months ago and why it captured their Diamond. A lot of Quartz and Elite gems were on there ships no matter what not working they weren't broken the intruder put some kind of spell on them so they won't work. 

 

"Great fucking perfect all you piece of rocks!" An Elite gem a tall Moonstone yelled to the Quartz pilots on top of their ships "Give it up we can't leave Homeworld whatever that flying creature was it disabled our ships we can't go anywhere!" The Moonstone yelled the other gems in the background looked at each-other in defeat she was right they can't fix the problem and they failed, there Diamond is doomed. Their beloved Homeworld is now their prison. 

 

"She's right c'mon guys lets get off the ships" A white Amethyst says miserably.

 

Right when the gems were about to give up they hear the roar of a ship in the sky large groups of gems in towers and ships looked up nothing was seen for the first 10 seconds then out of nowhere, a large purple color buret into the atmosphere of Homeworld a large very long arrow-shaped ship popped up heading right towards them, everyone panicked seeing this ship they all knew what it was it was the Midnight Comet. They thought it was lost forever. 

 

The ship came to the large wide circle head of the take off and make's a land all Quartz pilot's all came right to the ship, the front entrance opened no one was prepared what was in the long lost ship. 

 

Their one and only White Diamond, White slowly stepped out of the ship holding her firstborn Gemling she was wide eyed seeing familiar buildings and her entire pilot crew heading to her, everyone from around the huge city all were jaw-dropped some were holding back tears and covering there mouths then all at once everyone was cheering, saluting and holding there fists up everyone was so happy to see there Diamond and future Diamonds all back safe and sound. 

 

White couldn't hold in her relief and pride her entire court were so worried for her a few more tears spilled out of her eyes and she slowly approached, a small group of Elite gems all came up to her but still in a good distance to not overwhelm there Diamond. 

 

"My Diamond you're back but are you okay you look so scared!?" one spoke first But white didn't feel like answering "I...I'm fine...i'll be fine" White Diamond half-lied, White isn't to sure if she's gonna be fully fine after this terrifying event but she should be happy she made it home. It seems some of the Elite sensed her not being fully honest with them but all were too afraid to question her, Shortly after White became slightly overwhelmed with all the cheering she lifts one of her arms up to stop the cheering and with that everyone stopped, they all gave her a salute and they were all ordered to go back to work but white Diamond called for Guard gems to guard the outside of the city. 

 

A group of Elite Gems helped White Diamond and her child return to the large building where her private chambers are after mostly warping and little walks down the halls White finally sees the door to her chambers she was about to go inside but one Elite gem stopped her. 

 

"Ugh Wait My Diamond." the Moonstone says "Yes" White responds quirking a brow "S-Sorry to stop you but i need to warn you about something its about your Pearl." for some reason White got really worried "My Pearl? is she alright?" White demanding not asking. 

 

"Not quite My Diamond well ever since that giant creature took you away months ago your Pearl well she became so overwhelmed with emotions and she was really traumatized from this, myself and a few of our Pearls had to comfort her it did prevent her from breaking But Your Pearl is still so worried about you she's in with a few other Pearls right now but please be a little careful because she almost cracked from all the worry and guilt okay my Diamond" Moonstone says

 

White did not feel any better saying that but she shouldn't be surprised Pearls are very sensitive gems if separated from there owner for too long they can get very severe separation anxiety and can even crack dare to say get shattered form too many mental breakdowns. 

 

White Diamond collected herself to prepare herself for her poor Pearl "Thank you for telling me this i'll do my best to help her get better also i would like to have the medical team to arrive at my chambers in an hour i desperately need a check-up for my unborn child if you don't mind." White orders the Elite gems.

 

"No problem will make the call right away My Diamond." The Elites gave a salute and take their leave, White Diamond now alone she opens the door to her chambers, the same as she last saw it but the glass windows were replaced since The Nebulan Wolf had to make such a dramatic entrance. 

 

White Diamond goes inside looking for her Pearl, "Pearl are you here?" White calls to her at first nothing then a small sound from yellow Diamonds nursery can be heard and a few other voices too sounding like comfort singing, White held on to her firstborn a little tighter and slowly approached the room White was so afraid of making any false move. She fist made a soft knock on the slightly opened door, after the third knock the soft voices all stopped.

 

There was silence for like 5 seconds then one gem speaks "W-who's there?" it was faint and kind of broken White knew that voice it was her Pearl White took a soft breath and slowly opens the door more slow and as quiet as she could be White opened the door wide enough for her to walk inside.

 

"It's me" White Diamond spoke soft and as gentle she possibly could White Prayed to the stars she made the right move White looked in the Nursery the floor to the far end was a lot of pillows on the floor there was three Pearls in here one had light lavender colored skin eyes a darker shade of lavender long Light purple hair with dark Purple ends and bangs her gem was light purple located a little above her navel but not close to her chest, Another Pearl was Cream colored with short white hair with bangs long enough to cover her eyes, her gem located on her chest and the top part of her outfit looked like she was wearing a clear poncho. But the Pearl on the center of the two was her own Personal Pearl, the three were still as a statue none of them could blink they were....frozen.

 

Then one Pearl speaks "M...My....My Diamond....?" Pearl couldn't say another word she thought it was a hallucination White looked down to the floor for a second and slowly walked inside the Nursery still holding Yellow Diamond in her arms White Diamond then sat down on her knees on the floor still a good distance form them to not tower over the pearls.

 

"Yes....its me Pearl...I'm home" White Spoke as slow as she could After what felt like a long painful silence her Pearl got off the pillow nest and walked right to her Diamond The other two Pearls stayed still but both covered there mouths.

 

As White's Pearl got close enough her eyes all glossy and wet "My....Diamond, you're back!" Pearl spoke soft but ended in a shout Pearl now approached Her Diamond and jumped up on her legs trying to get to her lap but it was occupied with her large baby bump. 

 

White took her free hand to gently caress Pearl's head both were now all teared up but were smiling brighter than the stars. Pearl didn't crack she was finally feeling better to have her master back safe and sound. 

 

"Oh My Diamond i was so worried about you i thought we weren't gonna see each-other again and i couldn't stop crying and....i'm so sorry i didn't stop that Giant wolf I'm so so sorry i failed to protect you." Pearl suddenly started to sob from guilt again White Diamond quickly took action White placed Yellow in her crib and took her now free hands and picked up Pearl placing her on her shoulder pad. 

 

"No no Pearl *sniff* don't feel sorry at all this isn't your fault there was no way you could've stopped The Nebulan Wolf from attacking me there was nothing you could've done, while i was held hostage at her planet i couldn't stop thinking about you i was so worried about you too and i thought we would never see each-other again." White says "But now i was able to escape i found a hidden room that contained some of our missing ships they were all working The Nebulan wolf kept them as trophy's that's how i got out and now after long space trip of comics, exploding stars and almost smashing into a lot of meteorite fields i found my way back home." White finishes

 

Pearl was silent White saw how happy she was she was holding onto Whites shoulder pad so tight she did not wanna let go the two Pearls were all looking at the beautiful scene The two Pearls took there leave after White tells them to and they make there leave with a wave.

 

***

 

After an hour of comfort and collecting there emotions White Diamond and her Pearl were now feeling so much better than before then the medical team arrive The White Quarts and the Peridots were all so happy to see their Diamond has returned They all told White how worried they were form her and all went to work they need to see if the unborn Gemling is okay inside White's womb. 

 

"Well looks like that the Gemling is getting active right now and its movements are a little weak here well i can see the Gemling has been stressed in the past and well it was not too long ago i think at the heat of the moment she's starting to recover now that your Home My Diamond, so i think there's nothing to worry about but it seems your gem is a little stressed right now do you feel a little dizzy My Diamond?" White Quartz asks while doing an ultrasound.

 

"Right now no, but while i was flying the Midnight comet back home i was so focused on getting back i actually didn't notice how much stress i was putting myself in so i did feel dizzy when i tried to relax a little." White answers. Everyone got a little worried for a second. 

 

"Well that is kinda worrying, well right now you have only one week left till your due date that was sure quite a risk to travel in this condition i'm surprised the unborn Gemling's gemstone isn't cracked it needs some proper energy and love now, so you must stay in bed if anymore stress gets on the poor Gemling there is a slight chance her gem could crack." The White Quartz says

 

White was worried bout that but now she's home she can rest she will not go back to work until her 2nd child is finally born. "Thank you for telling me this then i'll stay in bed for the time being but i want all the guards to be on full duty all over the cities and to watch over the skies incase in that...wolf comes back understood?" White Diamond says

 

"Affirmative My Diamond we'll take the guards all over the city." The medical team give a salute and leave White's chambers to start there new orders. now White and her Pearl can have some time to catch up and help each-other recover.

 

"Umm My diamond permission to speak?" Pearl says "Permission granted" White replies "I...i don't want to make you feel anymore worried but will the next Diamond be alright i can't help but not listen to White Quartz" Pearl says

 

"I didn't listen to them either i wanted to but...i can't i know my body better than anyone else i don't feel that great right now but still i'm so happy to be back and to see you again Pearl but...right now all we can do is wait only a week left to go and she'll be born." White says trying to reassure Pearl and herself. 

 

"But no matter what i'll stay by you My Diamond and i'll be there on your second birth, i won't go anywhere." Pearl says a little determination in her voice White smiles and gently places Pearl on her belly. Both just now try not to think of anything and try to enjoy the silence of the chambers. 

 

 

Both were on the same page but now its just a waiting game and both hate waiting. 

 

 

***2 weeks later***

 

Nothing Literally nothing happened, White Diamond was supposed to have her Gemling a week ago but no nothing happened White hasn't felt any contractions or any sign's of labor something must be wrong now at 53 weeks pregnant White was so miserable and almost on the verge of tears. White can't help but wonder why's nothing happening she was lying down on her side co-sleeping with little Yellow Diamond only caressing her little head, White had dark bags under her eyes she was so tired and heavy she was bigger than she ever was before.

 

White was so lost in thought then a small voice breaks the silence "mama" it was a Childs voice Yellow Diamonds voice White looked up right to her first Childs face Yellow looked worried not understanding why her mom is so upset. 

 

White tried to shake it off and she pulls Yellow closer to her "Oh my SunRay, its okay....mother's fine." White tried to say it soft and gently but it looks like Yellow doesn't believe her White's first child is getting quite smart. Yellow held onto her mother no mood for feedings.

 

White can see the look of disbelief in Yellow's golden eyes. 

 

"Pearl" White speaks voice weak and tired "Yes My Diamond" Pearl responds "Yellow doesn't believe me she thinks somethings wrong with me, can you call the medial team to take Yellow back to her bed i'm so heavy to pick her up anymore." White ends with voice full of miserable and almost crying Pearl calls the team and they come in a hurry, They take action and go to her bed Three quartz's came and they fuse becoming big enough to pick Yellow up, but Yellow didn't wanna leave her mother she kept on holding onto her belly in a suspicious way. the fusion was able to take Yellow Diamond off her distressed mother and they go to the nursery, despite the walls being sound proof, by a mother's instincts she can scene Yellow is crying. 

 

But the cries weren't from fear or sadness or from a tantrum it was different like Yellow was trying to warn them about something. White maybe tired but she did not miss that strange cry, Pearl came to White's head resting on a large pillow and took her tiny thin hand to pat White cheek "I'm so sorry My Diamond i know you want to comfort her but Yellow's gonna be okay she just needs some time." Pearl says hoping White will feel better.

 

"Y-yes...thank you Pearl." White says quietly then finally drifting off to a deep sleep. 

 

 

******

 

It was quiet, late at night Pearl was looking out the large window the cites were pretty calm Pearl looked around the sky seeing if the Nebulan Wolf was flying around every-time Pearl wound think of that wolf She would tremble in fear hoping and praying to the stars that The Nebulan Wolf won't come back, she hasn't but that doesn't mean she's gone forever she could come back whenever she pleases. Pearl still doesn't understand why The Nebulan wolf took White away in the first place and Why White wasn't harmed in any physical way only mentally and emotionally. 

 

Pearl might never know these answers but if Pearl was being honest with herself she doesn't really wanna know why.

 

After more silence Pearl's thoughts were interrupted with loud wailing Pearl shook and darted her head behind her White was sitting up propped by her elbows teeth grinding "My Diamond!" Pearl yells as she runs to White Diamonds bed.

 

"Pearl finally i felt a contraction!" White yells back Pearl signed in relief for a moment finally labor was starting "But my water hasn't broke!" White says after checking her crotch no water was leaking out of her still dry but now contractions started.

 

"Ugh is that supposed to happen my Diamond did you feel anything before" Pearl quickly asks "No just now i felt a strong contraction i think this is...Ahh!! gonna be a little slow this time." White says while slowly sitting up holding her massive belly.

 

"Do you want to be alone or should i call the team?" Pearl asks much calmer and more prepared than last time "If nothing progresses than yes but let's just wait for now." White Diamond says collective but not very calm looking a little worried how different this is starting.

 

 

 

About 2 hours have passed White Diamonds water still hasn't broke and the contractions were every 40 minutes not getting any faster or any stronger than the last ones, White stayed in bed using a clock on her nightstand to keep track of contractions and Pearl staying by her side rubbing Whites belly when a contraction came to record pain levels. 

 

"Nothing seems to be catching up my Diamond should i call the team now!" Pearl asks "Yes...i think somethings wrong." White agrees why is this going so slow or is White just overreacting? 

 

After Pearl made the call The medical team arrive they brought all the equipment they needed, the team were all on the bed monitoring the contractions the health of both mother and Gemling.

 

"Its all okay My Diamond, well it seems your 2nd child is just progressing a little slow and well your water hasn't broke so i think either the Gemling isn't sure how to do it or is too weak to break her barrier so i think for the Gemlings safety we have to break it for you my Diamond." The White quartz says.

 

White Diamond was beyond confused but lets the team do what must be done "*sigh* alright but how are you gonna break it for me?" White asks.

 

The Peridots took a small device narrow almost like a shot "With this my Diamond its called an Amniotomy it'll help break your water but we...we have to insert it into your vagina to get it to work" one Peridot holding the procedure explained with blush of embarrassment on her face White blushed for a second but lets them get to work no time to be embarrassed. 

 

with a sigh White had her Nightware removed only wearing black bra and her chest and bump covered by a thin white sheet white felt exposed when she was asked to spread her legs so the two Peridots can get the Amniotomy inside as they slide it inside White shook a little it felt really weird then it slid in pretty well cuz White was pretty wide with her cervix dialating.

 

Then the Peridots got it all in and it does its job, Then the Peridots slowly remove it White felt relieved to have it out, then almost immediately she felt the Amnionic fluid break all came out like a waterfall the Peridots jumped out of the way in time but got a little fluid on there legs. White saw their faces and blushed.

 

"Sorry..." White said barely audible but they heard it "Nah that's the last of my worries my Diamond ain't your fault" One Peridot said others agreeing.

 

Now with her water broken, White can feel the contractions getting stronger and now a little faster, The team check again "Wow that really needed it okay My diamond i think things are catching up you want us to stay put or we can leave if you want." White Quartz says 

 

Before white could answer she sensed her firstborn Yellow crying in her crib "Ugh actually you can stay but can you go to the nursery and look after my first born she's crying." White says

 

"Oh of course we will we'll take it from here." The team says they all go to the nursery where Yellow was crying in her crib they all help to keep her distracted and start taking care of her. 

 

 

*******

 

More hours have passed it was now over 12 hours of pain and labor things were still going slow contractions were only 30 minutes a part and only getting faster after each 5th mark contraction Pearl was the only gem staying by whites side worrying more by the minute things really are slow but why? 

 

White was lying on her side holding her belly and groaning grabbing onto her sheet for comfort some of her nails even broke from all that gripping. Pearl felt so upset seeing White diamond go through so much pain yes she has done this before but it was pretty quick this Gemling is stubborn. After the next contraction dies down White was breathing deep trying to enjoy the pease she has now and prepare for the next contraction. 

 

White is trying to think why is this Gemling holding back to long then some thought hit her, she's scared Her 2nd Gemling is scared she must be afraid to leave the safety of her mothers Womb the only place where she knows is safe and doesn't wanna leave. 

 

White tries to reassure her unborn Gemling by caressing her belly "My child dear... i know you're scared but were not at the wolfs planet anymore were home...*huff huff* were safe Where you'll be born you'll be safe i will protect you....you can come out." White Diamond wasn't sure it it worked or if her 2nd child heard it all she tired her gentle touch to encourage her out. 

 

 

Over 10 more hours have passed White was beyond exhausted she can't take it anymore why won't her Gemling come out now over 22 hours of labor White was now on her knees on the floor leaning on her bed Pearl's eyes were dry and tear stained from a lot of crying White's eyes were too White just wants all this to be over. Pearl was right next to White face on the side of the bed Pearl was rubbing her cheek.

 

"Oh pearl...Ahh!! i'm so scared." White blurted out after crying for hours. 

 

"I know i'm sorry just hang on i'm here for you My Diamond i...i'm here" Pearl says voice hard to hear from her cries But White did feel safe and very much appreciated to not be all alone and to have her Pearl here right now. White took her hand and let Pearl hold onto one of her fingers for comfort. 

 

Pearl couldn't look at her Diamond anymore she was drained from any light she looked like she was dying her Gemstone almost reaching its limit White had to take matters into her own hands. White opens her weak eyes covered in grey vains and little redness surrounding the eyes she moved to her bed after a really hard contraction happened she moved to her back almost lying down straight to check her cervix she was very wide then finally she felt it, the head, it was now ready to come out. 

 

"Pearl....i think its time." White voice was so hoarse and weak talking was painful on her throat Pearl didn't hear it all but came down to White Diamonds legs spreading out Pearl can now see the next Diamond about to crown "Oh my stars finally crowning i think you can push now my Diamond!" Pearl calls to White.

 

White takes a deep breath and finally pushes using one of her hands to keep one leg spread the right leg was hanging on the edge of the bed almost touching the ground. Pearl stayed by White's legs to keep track on progress after White Stopped pushing the head only moved by an inch Pearl tells white to push again on the next contraction.

 

After 5 minutes White felt another contraction and pushed as hard as she could she was running out of energy she could almost feel her physical form getting really close to poofing if this goes on for too long she could poof and could hurt both of them, White can't let that happen she needs to be strong. 

 

White felt the next contraction and pushed with all her might still going after the contraction ended finally the head fully came out now the shoulders were next White could tell they weren't broad and square like hers and Yellows quite slumped this will be a little easier on her. 

 

She took whatever strength she had left and put it all into one hard push White screamed so loud Pearl covered her ears but stayed in her place More of the Gemling was coming out both shoulders slipped out pretty fast and now after a little more pushing the 2nd Gemling finally fully came out a little gush of fluids came out right after White slumped down on her pillows panting heavily chest moving up and down fast and hard her eyes were shut tight.

 

She was soaking with sweat her whole body wet with sweat her hair all droopy to her back, Pearl looked at White for a second white didn't poof but looked like if this took any minute longer she might've poofed and this would've ended in tragedy. White still breathed she was still alive.

 

"Oh my diamond....you're absolutely amazing" Pearl whispered but White didn't hear it Pearl then turned her attention to the newborn Diamond it was a beautiful Blue Diamond a cool colored one right between White's legs skin and alice blue hair a little wet from the fluids Pearl kept her attention on it, After a minute White Diamond collected herself and lifted her head up but something wasn't right with Pearl expression.

 

 

"Why...a-aren't you crying?"


	11. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's the End thank you all for reading i hope you all have a great Memorial Day pease out!

Silence, there was nothing but silence White Diamond tried to lift herself a little more to check her 2nd Gemling, she was able to see her tiny body between her legs but...she wasn't moving no sound can be heard that was all the mother needed to see to burst into action.

 

"N-no no no no come on why aren't you crying?" White's voice was barely audible her voice and whole body was so sore she was literally drained from light looking like she could poof if she got anymore hurt. But White wouldn't let her pain get in her way from trying to save her baby.

 

With shaking hands she sat up and leaned down and gently took her baby in her arms her body was still a little wet from left over fluids, she had beautiful light Blue skin but it looked pale and lifeless, hair a little long that was Alice Blue Her gemstone located on her chest like Yellow Diamonds. White panicking she placed lil Blue Diamond on her chest and started rubbing her back.

 

"Please....please you can't do this to me...*sniff* you got to live...wake up please wake up, i'm here...*sob* don't die....*sniff* please...." White said voice cracking with sobs White still rubbed and patted her 2nd child still nothing, Pearl right next to White couldn't hold back her tears she felt this is all their fault. Pearl held her head on her hands sobbing quietly White was too focused on her unresponsive child to notice Pearl crying, White was sobbing like crazy praying for her child to make any sound.

 

 

Then after over a few minutes White was still rubbing her 2nd child's back then she heard a cough...White stopped what she was doing and quickly took her 2nd Gemling off her chest to look at her in the face. The Gemling was slowly moving her arms moving slightly and her head turned a little then it came. 

 

She finally cried she let out an ear piercing cry-like scream and some more color came back to her face showing she had true blue skin. White was shaking, Shoulder's stiff eyes wide trying to get herself back to reality. Blue Diamond was finally crying and she was now squirming everywhere her voice loud and strong but White Diamond couldn't care less.

 

"O....oh th-thank the s-stars you're okay....."White was able to say right before bursting into tears of joy she smiled from ear to ear and all the tears flooded out her sore eyes, White gently took her face to Blue Diamond and nuzzle's her lil form. she kept her arms wrapped around her protectively. 

 

pearl so shocked to hear the newborn finally crying she was okay she survived Pearl came closer while White was still sobbing with joy and relief pearl had a normal face but was all wet with tears Pearl was so proud of her Diamond. 

 

"My...Diamond, congratulations i can't believe she's crying!" Pearl said before crying again still a little spooked but recovering from her almost panic attack. Pearl took a few breaths to collect herself.

 

White heard her Pearl and looked down at her seeing her still a little shocked but slowly calming down, White felt the same.

 

"I...i was so terrified that i was gonna...loose her i'm just so relieved and happy right now." White says in a soft still hoarse voice she held onto her 2nd child with another hug before removing her bra to feed Blue when she smelled her mothers milk she started nursing and White Diamond can finally let herself loose and relax, she leaned her head on the pillows and closed her eyes and took slow breaths trying to collect herself after that horrible scare. 

 

While White Diamond was collecting herself Pearl decides to go check on the medical team who are still in the nursery she walks away quietly careful on her feet and she climbs down off Whites bed to go to the Nursery. 

 

She opens the large door and walks inside, she sees two Peridots trying to wash off some crayon on the walls, The White Quartz and three Goshenite's playing with Yellow Diamond in a corner of the room still trying to keep Yellow distracted, Then they all see Pearl come inside when she stepped closer all with worried faces and concern. 

 

"Oh Pearl you're here?...is everything alright you look kinda in shock" The White Quartz says "Well...we got a little...scare" Pearl says then the team all froze and wide eyed. "But every things alright now The 2nd Diamond is born i think you all should check on them right now." Pearl says all let out a sigh of relief. Then Yellow Diamond's behavior suddenly changed she started crawling to Pearl and started babbling and trying to say something but she still needed some training to talk.

 

"Whoa Yellow Diamond what's wrong do you wanna see your mother?" Pearl asks in a soft voice Yellow didn't properly answer just tried to leave the nursery. Pearl was too small to stop her. the three Goshenite's step in "Don't worry we'll take care of her" one Goshenite says then the three of them fuse becoming big enough to pick Yellow Diamond up. 

 

The Medical Team and Pearl all come back in White's Chambers to check on them, They see Poor White Diamond looking really tired and drained they all worry a little then As soon as Yellow could see her mother she babbled again and flails her arms to her mother begging to see her again, the Goshenite fusion still holding on to her White heard then all coming.

 

"Oh glad you're back...do you mind doing a check-up on us i feel really wiped out..i want to make sure i'm okay too." White says voice slowly coming back but weak, The team all nod in agreement and they all get to work.

 

"Oh my Diamond but your firstborn really wants to see you is that alright?" The White Quartz says White can see how much her firstborn wants to see her again she also looked like she thought she was never gonna see her mother again. White just cab't say no to her and plus she must meet her new lil sister.

 

"Yes she can come over now there's someone i like her to meet." White answers and the fusion brings Yellow Diamond back to her mother, Yellow looked relived to see her mother again and to touch her warm arms again but right before she jumped back into her arms she noticed they were occupied with someone else, but that someone else was what Yellow wanted to see.

 

"Hey my Sunray happy to see me again i have someone you'd like to meet." White slowly sat up a bit and she took one of her arms and let Yellow lean on it she slowly guided her firstborn to her side so Yellow can see her better. "Yellow this is Blue Diamond you're little sister." White says softly. 

 

All held their breath wondering if Yellow Diamond approves her sister or not after a long moment Yellow slowly leaned closer and she took her tiny hand and lightly touched Blue's arm Blue shook a little from the sudden contact but didn't freak out or squirm hard she opened her beautiful true Blue eyes to see who it is. Then Yellow held her tiny hand and rubbed her thumb on her palm but then looked so relieved and leaned down on her trying to hug her gently. 

 

White got a little confused but really happy to see her firstborn accepts her but something was a little off, The team all let out a sigh of relief and all do there check up on both Mother and newborn.

 

 

during the check-up Both White and her newborn were okay, White was very weak and she sure was quite drained and they even said if this birth took any longer she might've poofed and that would have ended in tragedy, they all told White she did a great job and they hook her up to a few wires on her Gemstone so her gem won't have to struggle with giver her strength back.

 

 

"Wowie Zowie My Diamond this was such a close call i'm surprised how you pulled that off that must've been so painful, but anyway so right now you're gonna be okay but you have to stay in bed for a while." The White Quartz says.

 

"Ugh...how long do i have to stay in bed?" White asks "Well id say about two weeks my Diamond you still need a lot of time to recover but we can come over whenever you want to check progress is that okay with you?" White Quartz asks

 

"Yes very appreciated that will be all for now." White says and he team make there leave so the mother can enjoy the moment in private. 

 

 

About an hour has passed White Diamond was so happy to have her 2nd child okay she was sleeping after getting her first meal Yellow stood right by her sisters side White got a little confused than suddenly remembered something, when she was in labor Yellow refused to leave her side by holding on to her pregnant belly, and when she was being taken away she was crying from trying to warn them something now the puzzle pieces finally fit. 

 

"You knew, you knew something was wrong with your sister." White Diamond spoke quietly to Yellow Diamond then looked at her mother. Pearl heard her and tuned to her direction as well "Ugh i beg your pardon my Diamond but did you say something?" Pearl asks

 

"Ugh no i kinda was taking to myself...but i suddenly realized something about Yellow" White says Pearl tilts he head and quirks a brow "What to you mean My Diamond?" Pearl asks in confusion

 

"i noticed that Yellow...knew something was wrong she sensed something about her sister that i didn't" White starts Pearl getting more confused. "What i mean is she was so scared to leave my side but it wasn't just me it was her sister she knew something was wrong and was too afraid to leave her...i think she must've loved her sister even before meeting her." Both Pearl and White Diamond get wide eyes as they stare at the two Gemings in White's arms.

 

Yellow was still with blue diamond not moving away from her "She was afraid to leave her!? oh My diamond she must've been worried sick." Pearl says "I was too....i thought i lost her but *sigh* we didn't she's gonna live See Homeworld and be the Diamond she was born to be." white Diamond says 

 

Pearl nods in agreement trying to think about what actually happened now what could've happened Pearl calms down and goes right to her newborn Gemling to enjoy the moment they are all here and they are all safe.

 

"She's beautiful My Diamond she'll make a great Diamond and all of Homeworld will thrive and we'll be unstoppable My Diamond i'm so proud of you." Pearl says White smiled she loved to hear that from her Pearl she was right Homeworld will have a new beginning. 

 

All is peaceful and mother and both her children get some nice peaceful sleep. 

 

 

 

************2 weeks later***********

 

 

White Diamond was now feeling much better she didn't really like being in bed for that long but it was very much needed, White Diamond was sitting on the floor on her knees holding Blue Diamond in her arms getting breastfed, while she watched Yellow playing with Pearl. she looked outside a lot trying to see for any danger. Pearl noticed this and came to her Diamond.

 

"Ugh my Diamond is everything alright you won't stop staring into space." Pearl asks but a little nervous "Oh ugh its fine i just...i'm just a little worried thats all." White finishes "Is it The Nebulan Wolf My Diamond because i still don't know why she hasn't returned." Pearl says White got a little scared for a second.

 

"*sigh* yes....i still keep thinking she's gonna come back but no, i don't understand why but i really hope she doesn't return" White says while looking down at Blue Diamond she looked peaceful White gently petted her lil head to comfort herself remembering that she's alive and well.

 

 

"But what about the future what will happen if Yellow or Blue ask about the days they were born?" Pearl asks 

 

"I won't tell them about this i...i'll have to lie i don't want them to ever know about all of this." White Diamond answers Pearl a little surprised.

 

"Lie? well i can understand why but what about the court, like the gems who saw the Nebulan wolf came to Homeworld?" Pearls asks remembering there were witnesses.

 

"Those gems well, i'm hate to say this but the head witnesses will be harvested." White says "Wait harvested but its kind of not fair but....are you sure My Diamond?" Pearl didn't wanna argue but still didn't really like the decision its not fair for the gems who saw everything.

 

"Yes i know its kinda too far but i don't want any records of this, so we'll have to make it forgotten forever this is for my children's safety." White finishes.

 

"Well i'll support you My Diamond but what if some way or another what if The Nebulan Wolf comes back?" Pearl asks White Diamond wasn't sure but this was a huge question that might or might not get an answer. 

 

"I don't know, but i guess we have to wait and see if The Nebulan wolf returns" White was very lost in this but will have to prepare for the worst just in case. 

 

 

"But whatever happens I'll be here for you and i'll help be here for your children too even if they're all grown up." Pearl promises

 

 

"I thank you for this Pearl i know you can be trusted and i know you'll do great for my children, and thank you for always being with me from the beginning." White smiles and takes her large hand to Pearl she climbs on and White brings her to her shoulder and Pearl leans on her Diamonds neck. 

 

 

For the rest of the night it was peaceful no one knows when The Nebulan wolf will return or not but no matter what Happens White Diamond won't let her Children be taken away aver again. 

 

 

 

The Great Diamond Authority has finally begun.


End file.
